THE HOLY DRAGONS EMPEROR
by Moba Analog dan Moba Batman
Summary: Sepuluh Tahun Yang lalu Perang Besar terjadi begitu Hebat dan dahsyat Hingga menimbulkan banyak korban yang tak sedikit dan tak bisa dihentikan. Tapi, Muncul Seorang Pahlawan Misterius yang mengenakan Armor Emas Naga yang turun tangan dan menghentikan Perang ini dengan kekuatannya Hingga akhirnya Perang berakhir. dan Orang- orang menyebutnya KAISAR NAGA EMAS SUCI/ PowerfullNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Guys! Apa kabar bagi kalian yang berpuasa dan masih menjalankan ini semoga baik-baik saja dan sehat selalu, yah! Saya datang kesini sebagai Author baru yang baru terjun ke dunia Penulisan Fanfiction yang sempat jadi Silent Reader yang gak Pernah ninggalin Review di setiap fic yang aku baca dan jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan untuk saya yang baru saja menulis karena masih tahap belajar dan karena ada sesuatu ide di Otak saya Hingga Akhirnya membuat diriku terdorong untuk menulis hmmm jadi Jangan ngejudge karena gak ada yang sempurna karena Manusia ada saja berbuat kesalahan dan sekian terima Gaji fhakksss! 😅😅**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto, Highschool DxD milik Ichiei Isibumi dan beberapa Character lain yang aku Pinjam untuk keperluan dalam fic ini (dan mohon maaf bagi kalian semua Para Creator yang aku Pinjam karakternya)**

 **Story : Multi Crossover dari berbagai Anime**

 **Warning : Gaya Cerita yang absurd, Penulisan yang kurang baku dan Penempatan kata yang kurang tepat, isi tulisan yang aneh dan masih banyak hal lagi keanehan yang lain dan sedikit tambahan bakal ada Lemon dan Lime di beberapa Chapter sebagai Pemanis, Hal Ecchi Juga (yang terakhir Jangan ngarep dulu terlalu banyak :b)**

 **Pairing : Harem yak!**

 **Genre : School of life, Ecchi, Romance, Drama, Action, Mature dengan isi kontent yang khusus 15+ :v**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **THE HOLY GOLDEN DRAGONS EMPEROR**

 **© Naruto x Highschool DxD**

 **® Masashi kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi**

\- **Masa Lalu**

Sepuluh Tahun yang lalu sebelum Dunia menjadi damai Pernah Terjadi sesuatu Perang besar yang begitu mengerikan dan belum Pernah terjadi sebelumnya di seluruh Negara atau lebih tepatnya Dunia saling berperang satu sama lain membela keyakinan mereka masing-masing sampai titik darah penghabisan Hingga menimbulkan banyak Korban terutama mereka yang rela berkorban dan itu baru terjadi Pertama kali dalam Sejarah.

Tapi, bukan karena itu saja, yang menjadi mengerikan dan membuat banyaknya korban yang jatuh karena Perang adalah karena sebuah Pengkhianatan yang terjadi dimana-mana dan dilakukan oleh beberapa Orang yang hanya ingin mementingkan Kepentingan Pribadi saja bahkan mereka tak segan untuk membunuh siapapun meski masih satu keyakinan dan Negara.

Perang itu bisa dikatakan memiliki waktu yang terlama sekali dalam sejarah yaitu memakan waktu satu bulan sudah banyak Juga Istri yang ditinggal suami, dan Seorang Ayah yang meninggalkan anaknya demi kepentingan Negara tapi, Perang itu tak Pernah berhenti membludak. Ditambah karena semakin banyak Pengkhianat yang terus muncul.

Dan bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah Kiamat yang diciptakan oleh Manusia itu sendiri karena sebuah keserakahan bahkan banyak Orang-orang yang tak bisa Apapun hanya Pasrah saja dan menunggu takdir menjemput ajal mereka tapi, ada beberapa Orang Juga yang masih berharap ada sebuah keajaiban untuk menghentikan Perang yang telah memakan banyak korban Jiwa yang tak sedikit ini.

Tapi, ternyata Tuhan masih maha Pemurah dan Penyayang karena mengabulkan Doa mereka dengan mengirim seseorang yang Hebat, sangat kuat sekali, Gagah Berani, dan bahkan tak ada yang sanggup menandingi dan mengalahkan kekuatannya yang sangat Over Power itu.

Seorang Lelaki tinggi besar, dengan Postur tubuh tegap mengenakan Armor berbentuk Naga Besar yang indah sekali, dan berwarna Emas yang berkialauan bahkan mereka baru Pertama kali melihat dan merasakan kekuatan yang berlimpah dari Armor itu berteriak dengan lantang di atas langit sambil mengangkat Pedang Hebat itu.

"BERHENTI! MELAKUKAN OMONG KOSONG SEPERTI INI!"

Dan tanpa Ragu Lelaki itu terjun ke medan Tarung dan menghabisi Semua yang menjadi biang keladi dalam Perang ini tak mempedulikan Orang-orang yang dia bunuh meski berbeda Ras, Agama, Clan, Bangsawan, DLL selama ada Orang-orang Pengkhianat maka tak ada rasa toleran lagi dan langsung bunuh di Tempat. Bahkan tak ada siapapun yang bisa menghentikannya untuk menghabisi mereka tanpa terkecuali.

Dan dia akhirnya benar-benar berhasil membunuh Semua Pengkhianat itu tanpa ada yang Hidup kembali sambil memghentikan kekacauan ini dan Perang mengenaskan yang sudah terjadi sangat lama itu benar-benar berakhir semuanya bersorak bahagia atas musibah yang sudah berakhir kepada mereka.

Dan Akhirnya Semua Negara yang ikut dalam Perang itu memilih Genjatan Senjata dengan bendera Putih dan mengadakan Perjanjian damai diatas sebuah Kertas besar dengan berbagai tanda tangan yang disetujui oleh Semua Pemimpin dari berbagai Negara.

Semua sangat bahagia sekali dengan kedamaian yang akan terjadi, Orang-orang berterima kasih kepada Para Petinggi dan Pemerintah yang masih waras dan memilih damai daripada harus Perang darah tapi, mereka tak bisa berterima kasih kepada Orang yang menjadi dalang kedamaian itu karena setelah membunuh, Pria dengan Armor Emas itu langsung menghilang tanpa Jejak bahkan tak bisa dilacak sama sekali dan tak Pernah muncul lagi.

Meski tak Pernah muncul lagi, Orang-orang takkan Pernah melupakan Jasanya yang begitu besar sekali untuk kedamaian ini dan mulai menyebut dia sebagai _'Pahlawan Naga Emas'_ atau _'Pahlawan Ksatria Armor Naga'_ dan ada Juga yamg bilang _'Ksatria Naga Emas'_ apapun sebutannya tak masalah. Tapi, Orang-orang telah sepakat dan menyebut Sang Pahlawan Penyelamat Dunia itu adalah.

 _ **'SANG KAISAR NAGA EMAS SUCI'**_

Dan berharap mereka akan bertemu lagi dengan Pahlawan itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan ingin membalas kebaikan Besar yang telah dia Perbuat.

\- 10 Tahun Kemudian ( **masa sekarang** )

Di sebuah Rumah dua tingkat yang tak begitu besar tapi, terlihat enak dipandang hiduplah Dua Orang disana yang berbeda Gender dan Juga umur yang satu Seorang Anak dan yang satu lagi Seorang Ibu dan mereka benar-benar hanya tinggal berdua saja.

Di sebuah kamar tampak Seorang Lelaki muda, dengan Postur tubuh Tinggi dan tubuh tegap, dengan kulit Sawo matang, Mata berwarna Azzure Biru, Berambut Kuning Pendek sedikit berantakan, dan Kalung Kristal emerald yang tergantung di leher, tengah membasuh Tubuhnya dengan handuk terlihat Remaja itu telah mandi.

Dia adalah Seorang dengan bernama Naruto Uzumaki, dengan Umur 17 Tahun, anak Kedua dari Seorang Ayah yang bernama Minato Namikaze dan Ibu Kushina Uzumaki, dan Juga Adik dari Seorang Kakak Perempuan Naruko Uzumaki, dia tinggal di daerah Kota yang bernama Kuoh.

"Selamat Datang Hari baru! Saatnya masuk Sekolah Pertama kali di Academy!"

Dia berteriak kencang di depan cermin dengan senyum bahagia jelas sekali di wajahnya karena hari ini adalah sebuah tes untuk masuk ke dalam Academy dan Orang-orang biasanya menyebut itu MOS. di Sekolah manapun hal seperti ini sering terjadi untuk Anak-anak yang akan masuk Sekolah baru baik itu SD, SMP, Atau SMA.

Dia segera mengenakan seragam khusus yang diharuskan sambil membersihkan wajah dan merapihkan Rambut, berlari turun ke bawah dan langsung ke dapur dimana ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya dengan wajah tersenyum Cantik.

"Selamat Pagi Naruto! Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Ucap Suara Indah dari Wanita Cantik yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan "Cepat duduk dan makan sarapanmu nanti kau telat untuk hari Pertama MOS"

Seorang Wanita Cantik yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri bernama Kushina Uzumaki, yang memiliki Umur 34 Tahun, dengan Rambut Merah Cerah, dengan Gaya Lurus Panjang dengan sebuah Jepit Rambut, Mata berwarna Violet, dengan Bibir Tipis yang terlihat bagus sekali untuk Wajahnya.

"Ohhh, Pagi Kaa-Chan!" Naruto membalas sapaan Ibunya yang selalu saja Cantik setiap waktu.

"Hmmmm! Ada sesuatu yang aneh?" Tanya Kushina yang tak sadar atas tatapan aneh yang ditunjukan kepadanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, tak ada masalah" Jawab Naruto menggeleng dari Pandangannya itu tapi itu terlihat sulit sekali.

"Hmmm! Baiklah" Kushina tak curiga Apapun langsung mengambil sesuatu di dalam kulkas.

Naruto melihat Ibunya berjalan ke arah Kulkas dengan Pinggulnya yang selalu saja bergerak, terlebih Ibunya mengenakan Baju Jingga Pendek Polos, dengan Celana Pendek berwarna Abu-Abu, dan Celemek Hijau menutupi bagian depan, tampak terlihat sangat Sexy sekali dengan Seluruh kulit yang Putih sekali. Untuk Wanita yang sudah tak berumur muda tapi, memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang tak kalah bagus dengan Wanita muda yang lain.

 _'Ya ampun! Dasar Bocah Nakal'_ Kushina menyeringai setelah menyadari tatapan anaknya itu ditunjukan ke arahnya dengan wajah seperti Seorang Lelaki yang tertarik dengan lawan jenis tapi, bukannya menegur malah semakin menjadi _'Baiklah Bocah Mesum kepada Ibunya sendiri akan kutunjukan ini'_ dia malah sengaja menunduk dan menggoyangkan Pinggulnya sendiri.

 _'Kayaknya aku ketahuan deh!'_ Batin Naruto menghadap Arah lain dengan Wajah memerah Malu karena dengan sengaja ibunya menggodanya dengan Pantatnya yang besar itu dan dia memilih memakan Sarapannya saja untuk menghilangkan Wajah merah itu _'lebih baik kaa-chan segera menikah'_ semenjak ayahnya meninggal tingkah laku ibunya mulai berbeda seperti Gadis Muda.

Kushina tersenyum kecil melihat Reaksi anaknya yang lucu sekali ketika digoda dan kembali ke Meja makan "Bicara soal itu, kau sudah mempersiapkan hal Penting untuk Acara itu?" sebagai Ibu sudah sewajarnya memikirkan tentang Sekolah anaknya.

"Sudah seminggu yang lalu siap" Jawab Naruto memilih menyiapkan sesuatu dari Jauh Tempo hari yang lalu daripada harus kelabakan sekarang jadinya bakal merepotkan "ngomong-ngomong Kaa-Chan tak bersiap Juga?" dia tau Ibunya juga bekerja sebagai Guru di Tempat Sekolah barunya.

"Jangan khawatirkan ibumu ini, yang Penting kau saja sudah siap" Jawab Kushina memakan Sepotong Sandwich di tangan yah, semenjak Suaminya telah tiada dia mulai mandiri dengan mencari kerja. beruntung Waktu sekolahnya dia ampai Jenjang yang lebih tinggi jadi tak sulit untuk mendapatkan Pekerjaan.

*Ting *Tong

"Hoii! Naruto! Kau sudah bangun?!"

Sebuah Bel Pintu terdengar dan suara tak Asing Lelaki Berambut Pirang itu berlari ke arah Pintu "Tunggu sebentar disana Idiot!" dia membuka Pintu dan menampakan Wajah yang tak asing lagi baginya "Hah, tak usah berteriak keras Juga seperti itu Issei"

"Hahahaha aku fikir kau belum bangun jadi, aku Teriak saja" Balas Issei tertawa tak bersalah.

Hyoudou Issei, Seorang Tetangga yang tinggal di depan rumahnya yang baru saja beberapa minggu menempat di Daerah sini, berumur 16 Tahun, Lelaki Berambut Coklat Pendek, dengan dua belah Garis di belakang Kepala, dengan Mata Coklat, Dan Poni kecil yang menggantung meski Seorang tetangga baru tapi, Issei dan Naruto sudah berteman semenjak awal masuk SMP.

Dan mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan yaitu Seorang Piatu dengan kata lain sama ditinggal mati oleh sang Ayah yang mati karena Peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan Naruto Juga menaruh Respect ke Lelaki ini karena tingkahnya yang baik, dan memiliki Solidaritas tinggi terhadap yang lain maka dari itu mudah sekali dia bergaul dengan siapapun.

"Bicara soal itu, kau sudah siap berangkat? Atau Jangan-jangan kau masih baru mau mandi?" Tanya Issei dengan menunjuk karena sudah tau Sifat Naruto yang agak malas bangun Pagi kalau tak ada yang membangunkan.

"Enak, saja sudah daritadi!" Balas Naruto yang tak mau dituduh sebagai Seorang Pemalas bangun meski kenyataan seperti itu.

"Baiklah! Ayo berangkat!" Ajak Issei yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto berbalik masuk dan mengambil tasnya terlebih dahulu lalu berteriak kepada Ibunya yang sedang mencuci Piring "Kaa-Chan! Aku berangkat Sekolah dulu!"

"Iyah! Hati-Hati dan jangan buat masalah dulu" Balas Kushina mendengar teriakan anaknya.

"Oke ayo!"

Dan mereka berdua berangkat ke Sekolah bersama.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

\- **Di Jalan**

"Hadeh, kenapa sih! Kita Harus mengenakan Pakaian yang menggelikan seperti ini" Komentar Issei mengeluh karena Syarat Pakaian untuk Mos cukup aneh dan gak Pantas sama sekali "aku tak habis fikir dengan Otak Para Anggota Osis itu yang seenaknya saja"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tinggal terima saja" Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar keluhan dari Sahabatnya ini "lagipula ini tak seperti Pertama kali kau mengalaminya bahkan ketika kita masuk SMP lebih Para dari yang kita Pakai sekarang"

"Yah, aku rasa kau ada benarnya Juga" Balas Issei setuju dan dia masih mengingat MOS waktu SMP yang harus mengenakan Pakaian yang memalukan, bahkan membuat dirinya tak Pergi ke Sekolah selama seminggu karena kejadian itu.

Dan mereka mengenakan Seragam Waktu SMP dengan aksesoris Topi yang terbuat dari Bola Plastik yang dibelah Hingga membentuk Mangkuk, dan Tali Plastik yang dibuat banyak menempel di Topi Hingga membentuk seperti Rambut, Tali rapia yang merangkul dagu agar Topi tak terjatuh, sebuah Tempat Sampah dengan Dua Ikatan Tali mengantung Hingga membentuk seperti Tas.

Dan sebuah Tag Name yang terbuat dari Kardus bekas yang tergantung di leher, dan nama itu adalah nama Panggilan Mereka selama MOS, Untuk Issei dengan Nama 'Tokek Terbang' dan untuk Naruto sendiri bernama 'Naga Tak Mengandung' terdengar aneh tapi, yah mau bagaimana lagi harus diterima saja tanpa Protes.

"Ohhh, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Naruto bertanya tentang sahabatnya yang lain.

"Ohh, Mereka menunggu di Tempat seperti biasa" Jawab Issei yang tengah memainkan Handphone sambil berjalan "aku rasa Mereka lebih senang bersama daripada harus sendirian saja"

"Yah, begitulah mereka" Ucap Naruto santai saja.

Mereka berjalan terus Hingga akhirnya sampai mendekati sebuah Perempatan Jalan dan melihat 4 Orang yang tengah bercanda sambil bersandar dan mungkin merekalah Sahabat Naruto yang sedang menunggu untuk berangkat bersama.

"Hadehh! Kalian ini cukup lama sekali sih!" Komentar Seorang Lelaki dengan wajah yang terlihat bosan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Salahkan Naruto yang selalu bangun telat" Balas Issei dengan wajah Acuh.

"Entah kenapa selalu saja aku yang tertuduh" Naruto Sweatdrop karena selalu saja disalahkan atas hal ini.

"Karena diantara kami Semua hanya kau yang selalu telat" Ucap Lelaki lain dengan Grin yang nampak taringnya "tapi, aku rasa saat ini ada perubahan sedikit dari sebelumnya"

"Terserah kalian saja dah!" Naruto memilih mengalah kepada 4 Sahabatnya yang telah berkumpul semua dan mereka adalah.

Nara Shikamaru Seorang Lelaki Berambut Hitam, dengan Kuncir lancip ke atas atau lebih mirip seperti Nanas, dengan Bola mata Hitam kecil, berasal dari Kelas menengah Klan Nara dengan sifat Mereka yang selalu Pemalas, Selalu tiduran tanpa bergerak, dan Enggan melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan meski begitu Klan Mereka disegani karena Kepintaran menganalisa sesuatu.

Dan yang satu lagi bernama Inuzuka Kiba Seorang Lelaki Berambut Coklat Pendek, dengan mata Hitam yang tajam, dan Gigi yang terlihat seperti Taring, dan Tatto Garis Merah di Kedua Pipi berasal dari kelas Rendah Klan Inuzuka yang memiliki Ciri Khas Gaya Bertarung yang selalu membawa Anjing dan mereka cukup dihormati karena kemampuan khusus Mereka yang bisa melacak seseorang yang jauh menggunakan Penciuman Tajam dan ngomong-ngomong Kiba ini orangnya mesum.

Yang satunya lagi bernama Matsuda Seorang Lelaki biasa dengan Rambut Hitam sedikit Gondrong dan mengenakan Kacamata agak besar dan dia hanyalah Seorang Dari Orang Biasa saja dan tak masuk dalam kategori Klan yang disegani ngomong-ngomong dia Juga Mesum seperti Kiba dengan tehknik andalannya Pemeriksa Ukuran Dada.

Dan yang terakhir adalah bernama Motohama Seorang Lelaki dengan Kepala Gundul, dan mata sedikit sipit, dan sama seperti Matsuda dia berasal dari kalangan Orang biasa saja dan sama seperti Dua Orang sebelumnya dia Juga mesum dan Penikmat Oppai.

"Bicara soal itu Tag Name kalian lumayan bagus Juga" Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika membaca nama Panggilan itu yang terkesan lebih lucu dari miliknya sendiri.

"Jangan banyak omong dah!" Balas Kiba menggurutu tak karuan karena nama itu cukup membuatnya Jengkel "Darimana ada bagusnya?!"

"Yah, terima nasib saja mungkin kau kurang beruntung" Matsuda mencoba menghiburnya.

Yah, Nama Panggilan dari Keempat Orang itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto tertawa keras, Kiba dengan Nama 'Anjing Mengeong', Shikamaru dengan nama 'Kukang Abadi' yang cocok sekali dengan sifatnya yang sering tidur dan tak bangun, Matsuda dengan nama 'Buaya Darat' dan terakhir Motohama dengan nama 'Kera Liar'

"Asem dah! Nama kita Semua Gak ada yang bagus sama sekali" Ucap Kiba yang terlihat masih belum menerima sama sekali nama yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Hah, namanya Juga sedang MOS yang jelas kita akan dibuat malu habis-habisan" Ucap Shikamaru yang begitu ogah ketika harus sedang MOS karena akan dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan saja "bicara soal nama milik Naruto masih normal meski aku bingung dan belum Pernah lihat Naga yang melakukan Persalinan secara langsung"

"Kau ini yang benar saja!" Issei Pokerface mendengar Penjelasan tak masuk akal itu "Jangan samakan Wanita Hamil dengan Naga lagipula Naga bertelur bukan mengandung"

"Yah, mungkin saja ada Naga Genetik" Balas Shikamaru memilih Acuh lagi.

"Dan soal itu apakah yang akan kita lakukan dihari MOS Pertama?" Tanya Matsuda yang lupa membawa Jadwal.

"MOS akan diadakan selama Tiga Hari dan.. Hahhh! Benar-benar merepotkan" Jawab Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan "dan Acara Pertama biasanya takkan Jauh Perkenalan dulu dengan Para Senpai-Senpai dan Anggota Senpai Osis yang lain tambahan sedikit mungkin Permainan kecil untuk sedikit mengakrabkan diri setelah itu Pulang"

"Itu lebih bagus daripada Tahun sebelumnya selama seminggu" Ucap Naruto yang mendengar ini dari Kakaknya sendiri "dan itu bukan MOS melainkan Sesuatu yang sia-sia"

"Daripada itu sebaiknya kita segera Pergi daripada terlambat di Hari Pertama" Ucap Issei langsung berjalan.

"Yah, dan itu akan benar-benar merepotkan sekali" Shikamaru setuju dan langsung menyusulnya.

Dan Mereka mulai berjalan ke Sekolah diiringi Pembicaraan yang tak begitu berarti sebagai Penghibur bosan saja setelah beberapa menit Mereka Akhirnya sampai di Akademi dan lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah Gerbang besar dengan Tembok Penghalang sangat Panjang.

"Kita sampai Juga tepat Waktu"

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

\- Academy Kuoh

Mereka Pada akhirnya sampai tepat Waktu dan tampak Ekspresi Kagum di Wajah Mereka yang melihat Academy ini kecuali Shikamaru yang tak begitu Peduli dengan Apapun yang merepotkan, karena luas Wilayah Academy ini bisa dikategorikan sangat luas bahkan enam kali luas dari lapangan sepak bola atau mungkin bisa lebih lagi. Itu terbukti dengan Tembok Pagar yang begitu lebar seperti tak ada ujung.

Wajar saja karena ini mungkin satu-satunya SMA atau Academy yang ada di Negara Konoha ini jadi wajar saja jika luas wilayah Tempat ini melebihi dari Kata Normal, dan Juga banyak Murid-murid berseliweran disana dengan Padat menunjukan Sekolah ini memiliki Kualitas dan kuantitas yang terbaik.

"Ini melebihi dari apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya" Ucap Matsuda dengan mata yang masih terkagum dengan luas wilayah ini "tapi, banyak sekali Juga Murid-murid yang datang ke Sekolah ini sebagai Murid baru"

"Yah, wajar saja karena hanya ini satu-satunya Academy di Negara ini dan Pastinya seluruh Orang dari berbagai Wilayah datang untuk mendaftar" Jawab Shikamaru yang tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian karena itu mengganggu tidurnya "dan aku rasa mungkin kalian akan bertemu lagi dengan teman Waktu SMP lagi"

"Bicara soal kagum, aku tak tau kita akan masuk ke kelas mana?" Tanya Issei terlihat bingung dengan kerumunan murid baru sebanyak ini.

"Lebih baik cek di Dinding Mading atau Papan Pengumuman" Jawab Shikamaru yah, Orang ini selalu bisa diandalkan ketika teman-temannya sedang bingung "tapi, lebih baik ke Papan Pengumuman saja karena terletak diluar Bangunan Sekolah kalau Mading biasanya suka di dalam"

"Bicara soal Papan aku rasa mungkin itu?" Ucap Kiba menunjuk kerumunan Murid baru yang ramai sekali disana dan sedang menatap sebuah Papan lebar besar.

"Hmmm! Yah kita kesana" Shikamaru mengangguk setuju.

Dan Mereka Semua ke arah itu tapi, sialnya Mereka tak bisa maju lebih ke depan lagi untuk melihat nama mereka karena harus terhalang oleh Puluhan Para Gadis yang masih berdesakan disana seperti Orang-orang sedang mengantri membeli tiket.

"Uhmmm! Permisi Nona-Nona bisakah kalian Minggir sebentar? Kita Juga sebenarnya ingin melihat nama kita" Ucap Issei dengan nada sopan tapi,bukannya menyingkir yang ada malah semakin Parah lagi "baiklah aku benar-benar menyerah" Ekspresi Wajahnya terlihat lelah karena harus terus bersikap sopan.

"Serahkan ini Pada kita!" Ucap Matsuda dan Motohama secara bersamaan dan menunjukan alat Penyemprot badan atau Botol bekas Parfum yang sudah diisi Cairan yang aneh "kalian tunggu kita akan kembali dan memberi informasi" Langsung berlari ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Benda Apapun itu yang terpenting buang yang jauh dariku" Ucap Kiba mengendus dan bisa dipastikan bekas botol Parfum yang dipegang tadi berisi sesuatu yang menjijikan.

"hahahaha! Yah serahkan itu Pada Mereka" Naruto tertawa melihat Perkumpulan itu berlari tak karuan sambil menjerit ketakutan tapi, tak lama terdengar suara familiar yang memanggil namanya.

"Ohhhh ada Naruto!"

"Hm! Blonde Teme!"

Naruto menoleh mendengar itu dan melihat Dua Orang yang dikenal dan salah satunya adalah Kakaknya langsung tersenyum "Ohhh Nee-Chan aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini dan juga..." Senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah kusut dengan orang yang di samping kakaknya "hahhh! Dobe.." entah kenapa moodnya langsung gak ada sama sekali.

Naruko Uzumaki Seorang Gadis berumur 17 Tahun, yang dlihat kembaran Naruto Juga dengan, Rambut kuning Pirang, dengan bola mata Azzure, dan memiliki Tinggi yang sama tapi, ada yang membedakan Mereka adalah Tiga Garis Tipis seperti Kumis di Kedua Pipi dan tak seperti warna kulitnya yang berwarna Sawo matang karena berasal dari Ayahnya sedangkan milik Naruko Putih cerah seperti Ibunya

Dan satunya lagi adalah Seorang Gadis Juga dengan sikap Arogan yang menjengkelkan bernama Uchiha Satsuki berasal dari Klan tinggi Uchiha yang memiliki kemampuan Ilusi yang sangat hebat, berumur 17 Tahun, dengan Rambut Hitam Panjang semampai, dengan Bola mata Hitam meski terlihat Arogan tapi, itu hanya topeng karena kenyataannya Gadis ini memiliki sifat Tsundere juga.

"Aku senang kau Sekolah disini Juga tapi, kau beruntung bisa masuk kesini" Ucap Naruko tersenyum senang dan seperti biasa terlihat Cantik seperti Ibunya "ngomong-ngomong aku tak sabar melihat kau malu di depan banyak orang fufufu!" dia tertawa Jahil dan memiliki rencana usil lain.

"Yang benar saja!" Naruto Pokerface karena tau sikap kakaknya yang selalu saja Usil tanpa Pandang bulu "lebih baik aku menghindar jauh dari Nee-Chan!" dia langsung mengambil langkah jaga jarak.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Senpai meski kita memiliki Umur yang sama!" Ucap Satsuki dengan nada Arogan dan merendahkan orang lain khas sekali dari keluarga Klan Uchiha "jika tidak aku akan memghukummu dengan berdiri di lapangan sambil Hormat tiang bendera"

"Aku takkan sudi melakukan itu meski kau adalah Istriku" Balas Naruto dengan nada tinggi dan meski Mereka berteman tapi, tak Pernah akur seperti Anjing dan Kucing yang selalu saling kejar "bahkan aku takkan Pernah menggunakan Lidahku untuk menjilati sepatumu meski kau membayarku banyak uang!" dia sekarang tak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi.

"Hmmppp! Blonde baka!" Satsuki mengarahkan Wajahnya ke arah lain karena dengan blush karena ucapan Istri tadi.

"Ahhh, Shikamaru-San, Kiba-san, dan Issei-San Hallo!" Naruko menyapa mereka semua dan hanya dibalas Hallo juga tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang disini "tunggu mana yang lain? Bukankah kalian berangkat berenam?"

"Mereka sedang mencari informasi" Jawab Kiba menunjuk kerumunan itu.

"Ahh, baiklah sebaiknya aku Pergi dan kau Naruto tetap hati-hati, Jangan terlalu buat banyak masalah atau sampai membuat Kaa-chan malu" Ucap Naruko memperingatkan lalu berjalan Pergi "sebaiknya Hindari sesuatu yang tak begitu Penting saja, Ayo Satsuki" dia mengajak Gadis Berambut Hitam itu.

"Hmmmpp! Bye! Blonde!" Satsuki langsung Pergi menjauh.

"Baiklah!" Naruto menurut dan dia hanya membalas Ejekan Dobe itu dengan jari tengah.

Dan tak lama Matsuda berserta Motohama kembali tanpa luka Apapun "Jadi, bagaimana situasinya?" Tanya Issei yang ingin tau.

"Kita Semua berenam di kelas yang sama" Jawab Motohama.

"Dan kelas kita 10E" Ucap Matsuda membetulkan Kacamata miliknya yang agak miring.

"Luar biasa" Komentar Shikamaru tak merasa terkejut sama sekali.

"Ini di luar dugaan ck! Ck! Ck!"

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

\- **Kelas 10E**

Dan Mereka berenam sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan sama-sama satu Paket bersama, selain itu Murid-murid dari SMP lain Juga ada disini berkumpul dan menempati Kursi masing-masing yang telah disediakan dan seperti Orang-orang yang Pemalas mereka memilih Kursi yang dekat dengan Jendela untuk melihat sekitar.

Dan dipastikan Jumlah Murid-murid di kelas ini lumayan banyak yang berjumlah 40 Orang dengan masing-masing 20 Para Siswa dan 20 Para Siswi jadi seimbang dan memiliki lima baris di setiap barisan itu terisi delapan bangku jadi jika dihitung menjadi Pas 40.

"Hmmmm! Lumayan ada beberapa Gadis Cantik bisa cuci mata" Komentar Matsuda menatap sekeliling dan sifatnya yang bejat kembali muncul.

"Yah, memang benar tapi, Jangan terlalu berbuat onar lebih dahulu untuk sekarang" Ucap Kiba mengangguk setuju tapi, dia baru masuk Pertama kali jadi kesan buruk Pasti akan melekat jika berbuat Aneh "mungkin kita tahan sebulan saja sebelum menjadi murid tetap disini"

"Entah kenapa aku serasa asing disini" Ucap Issei terlihat kaku yah sudah jadi kebiasaan Issei jika berdiam diri di suatu Tempat baru dengan Orang-orang yang tak dia kenal sama sekali.

"Yah, nanti kau akan terbiasa" Ucap Naruto berbalik badan dan menghiburnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit berkenalan dengan Orang-orang disini?" Ucap Motohama memberi saran bagus dan kesan baik adalah hal yang harus dilakukan untuk berteman dengan orang baru.

"Kurasa kau harus batalkan Niat karena hal merepotkan akan segera dimulai" Ucap Shikamaru melihat tiga Orang masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung tidur karena Hal seperti ini hanya membuang Waktu dan Tenaga jadi langsung saja hibernasi, ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru duduk di Kursi Paling belakang.

"Ahh, benar Juga" Naruto menyadari itu dan duduk normal dia melihat Tiga Orang masuk yang satu Laki-laki dan dua lagi Perempuan bicara soal itu, Dua Senpai ini terlihat memiliki wajah Cantik yang khas.

"Maaf Para Kouhaiku Semua kita masuk tanpa Permisi tapi, yang terpenting Para Senpai yang sudah tiba akan mendidik kalian menjadi orang yang baik dan berguna"

"Tapi sebelum itu tak adil jika kita tak memperkenalkan diri ohh ngomong-ngomong nama Senpai Rindou Kobayashi salah Satu Anggota Osis dari kelas 12D, dan di kananku bernama Sona Sitri Anggota Osis Juga dari kelas 11A dan di kiriku bernama Eizan Tetsuya dari kelas 11E meski bukan Anggota Osis tapi, dia kesini untuk kenal lebih dekat dengan Para Kouhai sekalian!"

"Salam kenal!"

"Hmm!"

Gadis yang berada di tengah yang memiliki sifat bersemangat dan Aktif adalah bernama Rindou Kobayashi, memiliki Tubuh Tinggi berisi, dengan Rambut Panjang sepunggung, dengan Warna Rambut Merah yang tak seperti milik Ibunya Merah cerah milik Gadis ini seperti Merah Terasi, Poni Panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya, dengan mata Kuning dan Pupil Tajam seperti Reptil mamalia, dan Gigi Taring yang lancip seperti Drakula, meski itu terdengar menakutkan tapi, kenyataan malah berbalik Senpai yang satu ini terlihat sesuai dan Cantik sekali. Mengenakan Seragam Kuoh berwarna Putih dengan Garis Hitam, Lengan Panjang, ditutup sebuah Rompi hitam, dan Rok Pink dengan Corak Hitam, Kaus kaki Putih Panjang dan Sepatu Hitam.

Dan satu lagi Gadis Cantik dengan Tubuh Pendek kecil tapi itu terlihat Pas untuknya bernama Sona Sitri, dengan Rambut Pendek Hitan, dengan Poni yang menutup Jidat dan Jepit Rambut, berwarna Mata Ungu, dengan Kacamata, mengenakan Seragam Kuoh yang sama dengan Rindou hanya saja berbeda karena Sona mengenakan Sesuatu seperti Kain Hitam yang menutup Kedua Bahu, kaus kaki dan Sepatu Hitam. Naruto sudah tak asing dengan nama belakang itu Bangsawan Sitri yang terkenal sangat kaya dan memiliki banyak Wilayah Pribadi di Negara ini.

Dan terakhir Lelaki yang bernama Eizan Tetsuya, dengan tubuh Tinggi, Warna Rambut Hijau Pucat, dengan Gaya Rambut disisir lurus ke belakang, Mata yang terlihat selalu Hati-hati, mengenakan Kacamata, dan Seragam Kuoh berwarna Putih dengan Garis Hitam, dan lengan Baju yang digulung Hingga ke siku, dan Celana Panjang Hitam, dengan Sepatu Putih, dan aksesoris Tangan yang terlihat berkilauan. Jika difikir Orang ini adalah Anak Seorang Pengusaha Kaya raya yang memiliki sifat khas yaitu Pamer, dan Sombong.

"Baiklah, cukup dengan basa-basi disini dan langsung saja ke intinya karena Waktu adalah Uang" Ucap Eizan dengan Gaya Congkak sambil mengeluarkan uang banyak dari sakunya dan menggunakan sebagai kipas "maka dari itu bagi kalian semua yang memiliki Otak Pintar untuk memanfaatkan celah yang ada dengan mengambil kemungkinan yang membuat kalian Untung besar" dia berpose sok keren tapi, anehnya tak ada yang bereaksi sama sekali.

 _'Huekkkkkkkk! Menjijikan'_ Kelima Orang ini langsung Pura-Pura muntah berjamaah minus Shikamaru yang masih teler tapi, untungnya tak ada yang sadar dengan tingkah Mereka ini jadi sekarang tetap aman.

Rindou langsung meninju Lelaki tukang bisnis ini sekuat tenaga dan membuatnya mencium Papan Tulis "hahahaha maaf yah soal tadi Eizan-Senpai hanya becanda jadi Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" dia tertawa ceria bukannya menenangkan malah semakin Membuat Para Kouhai ketakutan.

Sona langsung turun tangan setelah melihat situasi tak bagus seperti ini "yang benar saja, kalian ini malah tak berguna sama sekali" dia menghela nafas Panjang lalu memasang senyum kecil "ahhh! Lupakan saja soal tadi, karena kita telah memperkenalkan diri, bagaimana kalau kalian Semua disini Juga melakukan hal yang sama?" dan semuanya kembali kondusif sesuai rencana.

Dan satu Persatu maju ke depan memperkenalkan diri Mereka masing-masing bahkan Eizan kembali normal setelah kena Bogem Rindou tadi, dan termaksud Kelompok Naruto bahkan Shikamaru yang masih molor dipaksa bangun oleh Kiba dengan Pukulan.

Dan semuanya dalam sesi Perkenalan ini berjalan lancar sebagaimana mestinya meski masih ada yang kaku dan Gugup tapi, Semua menikmati ini Hingga tak sadar Bel Istirahat berbunyi dan mengakhiri sesi Perkenalan mereka dan Para Senpai itu semuanya berjalan keluar kelas.

"Fiuuhhh! Benar-benar melelahkan" Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega karena sesi ini berjalan baik tanpa hal aneh terjadi bahkan Trio mesum itu bisa bersikap biasa saja ketika tampil di depan dan itu sebuah kemajuan.

*Kringgg!

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

\- **Waktu Istirahat**

Dan Kelompok Naruto berkumpul disini Semua dibawah Pohon rindang besar sambil menikmati bekal yang telah dibuat oleh Ibu mereka masing-masing dan saling membicarakan yang telah terjadi selama dua jam itu di dalam kelas tentu saja Shikamaru tak begitu Peduli dengan hal ini karena dia tidur.

"Ngomong-ngomong Para Senpai tadi lumayan mantap Juga" Ucap Kiba membuka topik Pembicaraan yang sudah Pasti mengarah ke hal Mesum.

"Yah, terutama yang bernama Rindou-Senpai itu" Matsuda setuju dia sudah mengukur Bentuk Payudara Gadis itu dengan kekuatan khususnya "bukan hanya Oppai dia saja yang mantap tapi, Body dan Bokongnya Juga luar biasa"

"Awal aku melihat terlihat seram dengan mata dan Taring itu tapi, rupanya begitu Cantik dan cocok dengannya" Ucap Kiba menambahkan.

"Aku malah tertarik dengan Sona-Senpai meski memiliki Tubuh kecil dan tak sehebat Rindou-Senpai tapi, nada bicaranya yang dingin malah membuatku suka" Ucap Motohama tertarik dengan tipe Gadis misterius tak Peduli jika tak berisi Juga yang Penting Cantik.

 _'Mereka sudah mulai hal gak jelas lagi'_ Batin Issei dan Naruto yang masih sibuk makan dan memilih untuk tak ikut bergabung dengan Pembicaraan yang begitu kotor itu dan Shikamaru setelah makan langsung tidur lagi seolah tak ada beban sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menjadi Murid sah nanti?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Tentu saja mendapatkan Pacar di tahun ini" Jawab Matsuda bersemangat dan Motohama hanya mengangguk saja "tapi, sialnya! Setiap kita mengatakan sesuatu langsung ditolak secara kasar"

Issei yang tadi diam saja ikut dalam Pembicaraan ini "bicara Soal mendapatkan Pacar kalian seharusnya mengubah sikap kalian terlebih dahulu jika ingin itu terjadi" dia berbicara seperti Seorang Guru yang mengajari muridnya "karena Pada dasarnya Perempuan suka Lelaki yang Kuat, keren dan Juga misterius"

"Yah, itulah sebabnya kalian tak Pernah dapat Pacar sampai sekarang karena sikap kalian sendiri" Ucap Naruto mendukung Pernyataan Issei "karena jika sikap kalian tak berubah bukannya mendapat Respect dan Kagum yang ada Para Perempuan akan merasa jijik dengan kalian malahan menjauh, cobalah berhenti saja untuk mengintip dan bersikap normal mungkin tak menutup hal bahwa kalian akan segera dapat Pacar"

"Aku rasa kau ada benarnya Juga" Ucap Matsuda setuju biasanya dia akan Protes atau mencari alasan tapi, ucapan tadi cukup mengena sekali di hatinya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti" Kiba mengangguk setuju karena memang dasarnya dia tak mendapat Pacar sama sekali karena sifat Bodoh yang dia Perbuat sendiri dan tanpa sadar sudah merendahkan dirinya Juga.

"Hahahaha sudah! Tak usah dipikirkan" Naruto tertawa untuk menghibur tapi, dirinya merasa terawasi ketika berbalik ke arah Bangunan itu dia melihat di Jendela Atas Seorang Gadis Berambut Crimson tengah menatapnya dan dia tatap balik, beberapa saat kemudian Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam "hei, aku tak Pernah tau ada seseorang yang masih menempati Bangunan itu?" dia Pikir itu sudah tak terpakai.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" Issei sedikit melihat sekilas Gadis itu.

Matsuda membetulkan kacamatanya "kalau tidak salah dia bernama Rias Gremory berasal dari Anak bangsawan tinggi Gremory yang terkenal itu, dan dia adalah Seorang blasteran dengan Ayah Orang Jepang dan Ibu Orang Rumania yah, aku hanya tau itu saja" dia selesai menjelaskan "kenapa kau bertanya? Apa Jangan-jangan kau tertarik?"

"Yang benar saja! Bahkan aku tak kenal sama sekali" Balas Issei tak mau dituduh hal aneh.

"Yah, bagus deh! Sebenarnya bermimpi boleh tapi Jangan terlalu tinggi nanti takut jatuh" Kiba malah meledeknya "dia Orang yang luar biasa Cantik, mustahil dia tertarik dengan kau apalagi bisa jadi Pacar karena seleranya lebih Besar lagi"

"Tak heran sih, jika dia Anak Bangsawan" Ucap Naruto cukup memuji kecantikannya "kita ini hanya Orang-orang biasa yang bermimpi, karena aku berani bertaruh Bangsawan akan lebih tertarik dengan Bangsawan lagi karena Ego Mereka cukup tinggi"

Shikamaru langsung bangun dan bicara "hahhh lupakan saja obrolan yang gak Penting ini sebaiknya kalian habiskan makanan itu daripada aku yang makan" dia mendengus karena tidurnya harus sedikit terganggu.

 _'Kau yang sedari tadi Tidur terus, diam saja kampret!'_ Mereka berlima Sweatdrop dan ingin sekali menjitak Kepala yang berbentuk nanas itu.

Sementara itu Gadis bernama Rias Gremory ini langsung masuk ke dalam setelah melihat sesuatu yang menarik untuknya "Maksudmu Dia Orangnya Sona? Yang Berambut Kuning itu?" dia tampaknya berbicara dengan Gadis Berambut Pendek yang tak lain Sona

"Ihh, bukan dia tapi temannya itu yang Berambut Coklat" Jawab Sona membenarkan orang yang dia maksud.

"Are, aku fikir dia tapi, itu baguslah" Ucap Rias menghela nafas lega meski begitu temannya ini sadar sesuatu

Sona mengangkat sebelah Alisnya dengan curiga "Jangan bilang kau tertarik Juga dengan Lelaki Berambut Kuning itu?" dilihat dari Reaksi Rias sama seperti Waktu dia melihat Lelaki yang membuatnya tertarik meski begitu dia hanya memantau saja.

"Tentu saja mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan Orang biasa hahahaha" Balas Rias tertawa mengibaskan Rambutnya yang Crimson itu dan terdengar sangat Arogan sekali "aku ini anak bangsawan besar maka akan menjadi Aib jika aku tertarik dengan Orang kumel seperti dia" dan seperti biasa terus menutup kebohongan meski temannya tak sadar sampai sekarang.

'Sudah Kuduga, dia memang seperti itu' Sona menghela nafas Pasrah karena dia tau sikap temannya ini bisa dibilang menyebalkan bahkan membuat siapapun benci sekali berbeda dengan dirinya yang tak Pernah memandang rendah siapapun meski Statusnya di bawahnya "yah, memang seperti itulah kau" dia hanya memasang senyum mendukung Palsu.

"Sebaiknya kau juga, karena tak ada bagusnya sama sekali tertarik dengan Orang-orang tak berguna seperti itu" Ucap Rias memasang wajah dingin yang benar-benar terasa menusuk sekali bagi siapapun yang menglihat ini "karena yang aku tau mereka berdua tak ada yang spesial sama sekali, bahkan untuk menjilati kakimu saja takkan Pernah bersih"

Ekspresi Sona diam saja tanpa berbicara Apapun lagi, Matanya benar-benar menahan kesal sekali dengan Penghinaan tadi meski bukan ditunjukan secara langsung tapi, Ucapan tadi benar-benar menusuk seolah dirinya seperti Seorang Pemulung yang sedang mencari barang bekas dijalan tapi, dia cukup Dewasa dan tau untuk tak memiliki masalah Apapun.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya Juga" Sona mengangguk dan Pura-Pura setuju tapi, Pandangannya beralih keluar dan melihat Lelaki itu masih disana dan asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya _'aku tak Peduli darimana dan siapapun Orang itu karena jika aku tertarik sesuatu maka tak ada yang bisa menghentikan aku'_ tampak senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Ahhh begitulah memang seharusnya" Ucap Rias duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki, dia tak tau bahwa temannya tak menerima sarannya tadi dan hanya Pura-Pura saja.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

"Yang, tadi lumayan seru Juga yah! Meski si Tukang Bisnis selalu saja bicara tentang uang terus"

"Enak darimana?! Yang ada tadi benar-benar membuat aku repot"

"Itu salah kau sendiri yang tidur terus, karena jika tidak mungkin Rindou-Senpai takkan menunjukmu terus"

"Halahh! Dia tipe Orang yang suka Jahil terutama ke adik kelas, dan dengar ini! Tidur itu adalah sebuah kegiatan Juga karena untuk mengembalikan tenaga yang sudah terkuras"

"Nyari alasan saja kau, setiap Hari kau tidur terus jadi, Bagian mana yang membuat kau terasa lelah terus?"

"Entahlah!"

"Bicara soal itu lebih bagus jika hari Pertama tak ada sesuatu seperti disuruh melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan"

"Yah, itu bagus karena tak ada yang merepotkan lagi"

Mereka berenam telah Pulang dari Sekolah menjalani MOS yang Pertama dengan lancar, dan mereka saling berbicara, mengutarakan Yang ada di Hati tentang Jalannya Acara MOS itu yang terkesan tak ada yang spesial kecuali Shikamaru yang sedari tadi ngedumel terus karena tadi Waktu MOS harus disuruh ke depan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan sekali.

Dan mereka Pulang terlambat dari biasanya karena seperti MOS Waktu SMP setelah di Hari Pertama Mereka besok atau di Hari Kedua akan disuruh membawa sesuatu tapi, beruntung Para Senpai itu menyuruh membawa sesuatu yang mudah seperti : Bantal Lapis Coklat, Nasi Mumi, Batu Bata Gurih, Naga Putih, Kaki Manis merah, dan Serbuk daun Pucuk, yang jelas sekali itu Semua adalah makanan.

Dan setelah MOS Pertama berakhir mereka langsung ke Toko membeli Perintah yang dimaksud tanpa basa-basi karena Pekerjaan akan lebih cepat selesai jika tak ditunda jadi, itulah Alasan kenapa Mereka sedikit telat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku Pikir bagaimana besok Nanti?" Tanya Kiba begitu antusias meski Alasan Aslinya adalah bisa Cuci Mata karena melihat Tubuh Para Senpai itu yang luar biasa.

"Entahlah! Apapun besok seperti biasa merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru yang selalu bersikap cuek yah, bagi yang sudah kenal dekat itu sudah hal lumrah lagi dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di Perempatan.

"Yah, kita Pergi dulu besok seperti biasa berkumpul disini" Ucap Matsuda langsung berlari Pulang dan disusul temannya yang botak dengan lari tergesa sekali dan sudah bakal dipastikan akan menonton DvD Ero lagi yang baru saja dibeli tadi setelah berbelanja.

"Kita, Juga Pulang dulu hoammzz!" Ucap Shikamaru dengan Mulut menganga sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dan besok Jangan telat atau kita tinggal nanti" Ucap Kiba menyeringai sambil berlari kencang tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Sialan kau!" Naruto ingin sekali menendang wajahnya berkat ejekan tadi tapi, Lelaki dari Klan Inuzuka itu sudah mengantisipasi ini dengan berlari.

Meski Mereka berjalan satu arah untuk ke Sekolah dengan melewati sebuah Jembatan Penyebrangan tapi setelah di Perempatan Mereka akan berpisah karena Rute Rumah Jalan Mereka berbeda, Matsuda dan Motohama ke arah kiri, Kiba dan Shikamaru ke arah kanan, sementara Naruto dan Issei lurus terus saja yah, maka dari itu jika berangkat Sekolah atau berkumpul melakukan sesuatu Mereka Pasti akan menunggu di Perempatan ini.

"Hey, Naruto apa kau berfikir Senpai-Senpai yang ada di kelas Kita Kuat?" Tanya Issei karena semenjak tadi tak ada yang menunjukan kekuatan Mereka masing-masing.

"Yang Pasti Mereka sudah terlatih dan Pernah bertarung, Pastinya Kuat" Ucap Naruto memang Waktu masuk tak ada siapapun yang menunjukan kekuatan Mereka bahkan sewaktu Perkenalan diri Para Senpai itu tak menanyakan tentang kekuatan malah hanya sekedar basic Nama yang Formal _'yah, dibandingkan Mereka dengan aku jelas sudah sangat jauh sekali tingkatan itu'_ dia malah tersenyum Bangga.

"Ahhh jadi begitu rupanya" Issei hanya mengangguk faham "yang jelas mereka memiliki sesuatu yang tak bisa di Publikasikan ke khalayak Ramai"

"Bicara soal itu, besok sebaiknya kau bangun cepat karena aku yang akan datang ke rumahmu sambil membawa Seember Air jika kau belum Bangun"

"Hahahaha yang bicara seperti itu seharusnya aku!"

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- **Kamar Naruto**

Naruto hanya tiduran saja di kasur sambil menatap langit rumah dengan memegang sebuah Kunai dengan Dua mata Pisau di Kedua Sisi, dengan Pegangan yang bertulisan Kanji meski begitu Gaya Tulisan itu terlihat rumit dan sangat sulit difahami bahkan Ibunya Juga tak tau, dan ini adalah sebuah Kado terakhir Pemberian Ayahnya sebelum Peristiwa besar itu terjadi dan menewaskannya dalam Perang itu.

"Tampaknya sudah sangat lama, semenjak kejadian itu atau lebih tepatnya lagi Satu Dekade kalian mendekam seperti itu dan tak Pernah bicara lagi" Ucap Naruto tengah terlihat bicara dengan seseorang "ahhh, mungkin ini Juga salahku yang tak memanggil dan tak mengajak berbicara dengan kalian berdua"

"Draig! dan Albion!"

 **(...)**

 **[Hmmmm!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **akhirnya selesai Juga yah meski agak terlihat kaku, dan tak mudah disaring secara bagus tapi, aku baru Pemula yang mencoba belajar jadi kesalahan itu hal wajar yah, sekedar Pemanasan Btw ini masih Chapter Awal Jangan banyak harap sesuatu dan asal jebret! Ajah hahahaha**

 **RnR Or PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan halo aku kembali untuk menyatakan bahwa masih hidup dan akan segera mengupdate fic ini untuk pertama kali yah, meski kurang berkesan gaya dan alur cerita tapi, tetap berikan yang terbaik dan semaksimal mungkin untuk kelancaran fic ini ke depannya tetap mohon bimbingannya yang bagus atau jelek itu tak masalah. Ohhh ya aku udah Anime DxD Episode 8 yah tentang character baru siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya Ravel hmmmm! Jujur ini pendapat pribadiku sudah cukup bagus dan lumayan untuk kategori MILF tapi, masih belum bisa ngalahin ibunya Rias atau Grayfia yang lebih pro :v :v uwahhhh! Belum liat si wajah Onee-sama itu di season baru ini mungkin bakal diperlihatkan mengingat di LN dia jadi pembawa acara untuk Rating Game kalau gak salah okayy! Sekian basa-basi ini dan ke TKP.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Class 10D**

Ini adalah hari kedua dimana pembelajaran untuk murid-murid baru yang akan masuk secara meski ke dalam Academy ini atau orang-orang menyebutnya sebuah MOS dimana pada saat itu semua siswa dan siswi datang dari berbagai daerah untuk mendaftar sebagai murid tetap selama tiga tahun di Academy ini. Dan tentu saja setelah melewati masa pendaftaran peserta yang mendaftar ini akan menghadapi MOS yang begitu merepotkan kalau kata Shikamaru sebelum pada akhirnya jadi murid resmi.

Dan ini adalah hari kedua dimana MOS ini berlanjut karena sebelumnya dihari pertama semua berjalan lancar hanya sekedar perkenalan dan bermain games kecil tapi, untuk hari ini tak ada yang tau sama sekali apa yang bakal terjadi menimpa mereka karena ada beberapa Senpai yang memiliki sifat usil, jahil, dan terkadang membuat malu di depan banyak orang dan itu semua yang tak mereka inginkan sambil berharap tak tertunjuk untuk melakukan games yang konyol itu.

Kelompok yang beranggotakan 6 orang itu tengah melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing dan tak ada yang bergerak atau berbuat keributan diantaranya : Trio Mesum Kiba, Matsuda, dan Motohama mendiskusikan tentang Video Hentai yang ditonton kemarin, Shikamaru yang masih saja ngorok, Issei hanya menggambar sesuatu di buku, dan terakhir Naruto hanya menopang dagu sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Dan mereka semua saat ini menunggu para Senpai datang tapi, ini sudah telat 15 menit dari biasanya.

"Hei! Issei!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil temannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Issei tak menatap lawan bicaranya "ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dia masih tetap menggambar.

"Kita keluar dan ke kantin? Aku benar-benar bosan disini terus" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah berkeluh kesah karena harus menunggu sesuatu yang sangat lama sekali dan itu cukup membuatnya kurang betah berdiam diri terus dan tak melakukan apapun.

"Idiot kita ini masih anak baru nanti apa kata orang-orang di sekitar sini melihat kita membolos saat MOS" Balas Issei menghentikan menggambar "bukannya aku tak ingin tapi, status kita masih sebagai peserta dan jika masalah hukuman aku sudah cukup kebal tapi, yang jadi alasanku menolak adalah tak ingin orang-orang memandang kita buruk" dia menatap sekitar dan terlihat Murid-murid itu asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Hahahaha hanya bercanda lagipula aku juga malas keluar kalau sendiri" Naruto tertawa puas karena bisa mengerjainya tapi, apabila Issei tak dihentikan dia akan terus bicara panjang lebar seperti Ibu-ibu dan itu akan sangat merepotkan sekali.

"Hei, Issei! Naruto! Jika kalian bosan kenapa tak bergabung saja dengan kita kemari? Aku ada sesuatu yang lumayan bagus" Panggil Kiba yang tengah berkumpul dalam satu meja bersama Matsuda dan Motohama tapi, jika lebih dekat lagi mereka tengah menonton sesuatu di balik layar Android itu.

"Enggak terima kasih kalian saja" Issei menolak dengan cepat karena tau apa yang tengah mereka tonton yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hentai "astaga bagaimana bisa kalian menonton seperti itu dalam keadaan masih aktif belajar seperti ini" dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Hahahaha aku juga tak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu" Naruto hanya tertawa saja menanggapi itu dan cukup beruntung ketiga orang itu tak mendapat respon negatif dari orang-orang di kelas ini karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"OHAYOOOO! SEMUANYA!"

"Aku rasa mereka sudah datang" Ucap Issei mendengar teriakan bersemangat yang khas sekali dan berhenti menggambar bahkan Trio Mesum di belakangnya kembali bersikap normal seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Dan tak lama sang Senpai kembali muncul seorang Gadis bermata seperti reptil dengan tingkahnya yang selalu bersemangat, satu lagi yang mengenakan kacamata dan tatapan terlihat dingin sekali seolah seperti Deathglare, dan yang terakhir bukan lelaki yang maniak uang atau bisnis melainkan Gadis juga tapi, warna rambutnya Crimson merah panjang dengan mata biru langit.

"Hahahaha maaf yah, Eizan-Senpai sekarang sedang sibuk makanya kita ganti personil" Ucap Rindou dengan menepuk tangannya "dan ngomong-ngomong jika kalian tak kenal dia adalah Senpai kalian bernama Rias Gremory tapi, dia bukan bagian dari Osis yah!"

 _'Bagus dehh, anak bangsawan lagi'_ batin Issei memutar bola matanya dengan wajah bosan seolah ogah sekali mendengar nama itu.

"Salam kenal semuanya!" Gadis bernama Rias ini membungkuk dengan elite khas orang bangsawan sekali "aku adalah Rias Gremory dan kelasku ada 11B aku harap kita bisa berkenalan satu sama lain untuk ke depannya" dia memasang wajah senyum membuat seisi kelas berteriak kegirangan khususnya untuk murid-murid lelaki minus Naruto yang tak fokus ke depan, Issei tak begitu peduli, dan Shikamaru masih tetap seperti Kukang di atas meja.

"Whoaaaassaa!"

"Seorang Dewi dari kayangan datang ke kelas kita!" Teriak Kiba mesum tampak jelas sekali dan tambahan merah di pipi.

"Sial! Kira-kira berapa ukurannya?" Matsuda mendengus seperti seekor Banteng.

"B=89 W=75 H=87 Mantap banget!" Ucap Motohama memegang kacamatanya untuk mengukur ukuran Dada.

 _'Mereka mulai lagi deh, dengan hal gak berguna'_ Issei hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan keras atas tingkah laku ketiga temannya yang tak memiliki rasa malu itu.

Rias menatap sekitar dan pandangannya langsung fokus pada satu hal yang di dekat jendela, Issei merasa dirinya ditatap dan melihat Senpai berambut Crimson itu menatapnya dan dia tatap balik beberapa detik kemudian mereka saling tatap hingga akhirnya membuang muka secara bersama.

Naruto menyadari ini dan menoleh "apa kalian sudah saling kenal hingga dia menatapmu seperti itu?" dia bertanya kepada temannya tentang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti Ibunya.

"Tidak, bahkan aku baru melihatnya sekarang meski aku kenal dengan nama belakangnya" Jawab Issei menggeleng tapi ada sesuatu yang lain di wajahnya.

Rindou menepuk tangannya untuk menghentikan ribut tadi dan berbicara "baiklah aku mohon semuanya berhenti, kali ini kita akan mengadakan games lagi tapi tak seru jika hanya disini dan aku butuh dua orang untuk menemaniku ke kelas lain dan kita akan bermain disana lalu saling kenalan dengan yang lain"

 _'Ohhh, ini gak bagus sama sekali'_ Batin Naruto langsung bersikap baik dan seolah-olah anak baik agar tak tertunjuk karena repot sekali harus hal melakukan yang memalukan di depan banyak orang di kelas sendiri saja lumayan malu apalagi di kelas lain.

Mata reptilnya menatap sekitar mencari sebuah korban yang menurutnya menarik lalu menunjuk ke arah Issei "aku akan membawa dua orang lelaki, baiklah kau yang rambut coklat aku minta kau ikut maju" lalu mencari korban lain dan akhirnya menunjuk ke pojokan "dan kau yang sedang tidur disana aku harap kau tak terus seperti itu karena terus tidur tak baik" dia menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Sial kena lagi" Issei menggerutu kesal tak karuan

Kiba langsung berontak dan menggaplok kepalanya "oi! Tolol! Senpai sedang memanggilmu untuk maju" dia memggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Nghhhh! Apa sih menggangu saja" Balas Shikamaru dengan suara yang masih setengah sadar.

Rindou akhirnya maju dengan ekspresi tenang tampak senyum kecil di wajahnya "baiklah Kouhai biarkan Senpaimu ini yang mengurusi orang semacam ini lagipula aku tak mau mengenakan ini tapi, apa boleh buat harus ada paksaan dan tenang saja ini tak akan sakit" dia mengangkat tangan kanan lalu menekuk Jari tengah dan kelingking.

*Cyutttttt!

!

Semuanya langsung dibuat terkejut atas tingkah laku Rindou tapi yang sangat terkejut disini adalah Shikamaru sendiri yang secara sangat paksa tubuhnya bergerak tanpa keinginannya untuk bangun atau berdiri, dan dia melihat ke depan dimana Senpai berambut merah ini sedikit menekuk jarinya sendiri mungkin ini adalah kekuatannya.

"Maaf yah, tapi jika kau tak bangun dengan cara biasa maka aku akan melakukan ini lagi jangan diulang lagi" Ucap Rindou dengan nada lembut dan tak seperti biasanya tapi, orang-orang beranggapan Senpai ini sedang kesal atau marah yang tertahan "bisa maju mendekat? Kita akan bermain dengan kelas lain" dia kembali menekuk jari tengah dan jempol.

Shikamaru tak tau kenapa tapi, tubuhnya benar-benar dipaksa menurut dan berjalan mendekati Rindou bahkan untuk berontak saja sulit sekali ini sama seperti Boneka kayu yang dikendalikan. Dan cara kerja kekuatan ini hampir sama dengan miliknya yang mengendalikan orang hanya saja perbedaan itu bayangan miliknya harus menyentuh bayangan musuh agar saling terhubung berbeda dengan Rindou yang hanya menekuk jari saja.

"Hahhh! Iyalah! Iyalah! Aku akan ikut dan tak bermain lagi" Balas Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan dengan cara paksaan ini tapi, juga tak ada cara untuk lepas dari tehknik ini dan memilih mengalah daripada harus terkena sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti tadi "baiklah, game seperti apa yang harus dimainkan?" dia bertanya dengan wajah ogah membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Okay ikut Senpaimu ini saja!" Ucap Rindou tersenyum riang seperti semula tapi, sebelum itu dia menoleh ke temannya berambut pendek itu "hei! Sona kumpulkan tugas yang kita suruh kemarin" dia sedikit memerintah.

"Okay!" Sona menurut saja.

Issei dan Shikamaru saling bertatap satu sama lain dengan wajah bingung lelaki berambut hitam ini mengangkat bahunya tandak tak tau dia merasa tubuhnya sudah kembali normal dan bergerak bebas seperti biasa, mungkin saja tehknik tadi sudah dihentikan dan akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Rindou.

"Heyyy! Kalian cepatlah sedikit!"

"Kumohon sabarlah Senpai!"

"Tau nih!"

"Hehehehe! Maaf! :p"

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

\- **Kelas 10B**

Sekarang dua orang yang dibawa atau lebih tepatnya ditarik secara paksa oleh Rindou-Senpai berada disebuah kelas tapi, bukan kelas mereka melainkan kelas orang lain untuk menjalankan games yang bisa dibilang bakal memalukan sekali karena sudah merasakan itu waktu masuk SMP tapi, sekarang sudah berbeda mungkin lebih parah lagi dari masuk sekolah sebelumnya.

Issei dan Shikamaru kini berdiri di depan kelas dengan ekspresi berbeda lelaki berambut coklat itu tetap tersenyum tenang karena sudah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya jadi tak ada kata malu sedangkan lelaki berambut seperti Nanas ini hanya memasang wajah bosan seolah dia datang kesini hanya karena suruhan saja tapi, memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Walaupun ditatap oleh seisi kelas dengan wajah terasa asing sekali tapi, mereka tak menunjukan sifat malu malahan yang tengah menatap itu seperti tembok bagi mereka berdua yah, karena sudah terbiasa tapi, yang menjadi menarik disini adalah jumlah perempuan yang berada di kelas ini lebih banyak dari lelaki berbeda sekali dengan kelas mereka yang seimbang.

"Ohhhh, ya Rindou mereka Kouhai yang kau bawa huh? Lumayan lucu terutama yang berambut coklat" Ucap salah satu Senpai yang cantik ini dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hah, tentu saja pilihanku itu yang terbaik" Ucap Rindou tersenyum bangga sekali "yah, meski agak menyebalkan juga tapi hal itu sudah terbiasa dan sering terjadi"

"Maaf saja Rindou kau juga dulu seperti ini waktu MOS bahkan lebih parah lagi" Ucap seorang lelaki lumayan tampan menyahut ucapan gadis itu.

"Peh! Itu hanya masa lalu kau tak usah mengingat itu kembali karena waktu itu benar-benar menyebalkan sekali" Balas Rindou tak ingin hal yang menyebalkan seperti itu lagi "tapi, jika kau berani membuka itu di depan para Kouhai baru ini... Aku akan lilit tubuhmu itu hingga banyak darah" dia memberi tekanan hawa yang begitu mengancam sekali.

"Hahahaha! Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti kok" Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan meski diancam seperti itu dia masih tetap tertawa "tapi, maaf saja yah, aku tak semudah yang kau kira Rindou karena kita belum pernah mengadu kekuatan kita meski umurmu satu bulan lebih tua dariku" dia tersenyum tapi, ekspresi tanpa rasa takut itu membuatnya lebih mengerikan.

"Ohhh, benarkah? Apa kau lupa bagaimana aku menahan kau hingga tak bisa bergerak perlukah itu dibuktikan disini?" Rindou menyeringai tertarik mendengar ucapan seperti tantangan ini "atau di Arena setelah acara ini selesai?"

 _'Mereka ini, yang benar saja hadehhh! Parah'_ Issei dan Shikamaru hanya berekspresi Pokerface dengan tingkah para Senpai ini yang tak dewasa sama sekali bahkan lebih mirip seorang anak kecil yang saling menantang kelahi satu sama lain tapi, tak ada yang niat menghentikan mereka yah, mungkin karena masih status MOS.

"Berhenti kalian berdua, jangan membuat Image buruk dan menakutkan dari Kouhai kalian sendiri yang akan beranggapan kalian kasar sekali" Ucap Gadis yang satu lagi menghentikan mereka agar tak membuat masalah dan mungkin dia yang paling dewasa di antara dua orang tadi.

"Hahahaha hanya bercanda jadi, tak usah terlalu difikirkan" Rindou tertawa dan kembali normal lagi lalu menatap dua Kouhai yang dibawanya "aahhh! Ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua adalah Senpai kalian juga yang satu adalah Tsukasa Eishi dari kelas 12B dia adalah Anggota Osis dan Gadis ini adalah Akeno Himejima dari kelas 11B" dia memperkenalkan mereka.

"Halo!" Sapa Akeno tersenyum

"Sa-salam ke-kenal ju-juga" Ucap Tsukasa dengan wajah aneh, berkeringat dengan tubuh gemetar dan itu berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi terlihat keren.

 _'Hah?'_ Issei dan Shikamaru hanya bisa bengong dengan sikap tadi yang sangat berubah sekali dari sebelumnya.

"Ohhh, Tsukasa memang seperti itu dan orang menyebutnya dia punya dua sifat berbeda tapi, dia orang yang kuat juga" Rindou menjelaskan semuanya dan dia juga heran bagaimana bisa memiliki sifat yang saling bertentangan seperti itu.

Tsukasa Eishi seorang lelaki tinggi dengan perawakan yang agak tampan, dengan rambut pendek berwarna putih, dengan mata berwarna abu-abu, dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat dingin sekali terhadap orang lain seolah merendahkan yang ada di depannya dan sudah pasti orang ini kuat karena tadi sedikit tak takut dengan tantangan Rindou.

Dan yang satu lagi Akeno Himejima seorang Gadis cantik seperti Nadeshiko, berambut Hitam gelap, dengan dikuncir panjang hingga ke bawah, dan mata berwarna Violet, ekspresi wajahnya seperti seorang penggoda tapi, meski begitu dia memang begitu Cantik hingga lelaki manapun bakal jatuh hati dan tambahan dadanya besar juga.

"Jadi Rindou, kau kesini membawa Kouhaimu itu bukan hanya sekedar perkenalan saja kan?" Tanya Akeno yang sudah mengetahui sifat gadis ini.

"Yupzz! Tepat sekali!" Rindou mengangguk dengan mantap "aku ingin melakukan sebuah permainan tapi, harus dengan salah satu murid disini juga ikut membantu"

"Lalu Permainan apa yang akan kau inginkan?" Tanya Tsukasa yang sudah kembali normal lagi.

"Aku juga gak tau, maka dari itu aku minta ide dari kalian" Jawab Rindou dengan wajah tak mengerti apapun di sampingnya kedua Kouhai itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng tanpa bicara sama sekali.

"Hah, kau ini terkadang seenak maunya saja" Akeno menghela nafas saja dengan alasan itu "tapi, aku memang ada satu kebetulan juga saat ini aku ingin membuat games yang begitu menarik, seru, dan juga memalukan sekali" dia tersenyum berbeda sekali dari sebelumnya dan memiliki maksud lain.

 _'Pasti ini gak ada yang bagus nih'_ Batin Issei dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan karena merasa ekspresi itu bakal ada terjadi hal yang tak mengenakan sama sekali.

"Lalu seperti apa?" Tanya Rindou penasaran sekali.

"Ahh, karena disini ada dua laki-laki yang kau bawa dan juga perempuan di kelas ini maka..." Ucap Akeno menatap ke depan "bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sebuah games bagaimana cara menembak seorang gadis di depan semua orang?"

 _'Astaga itu benar-benar terjadi'_ Issei sudah menduga hal ini dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah seolah tak ingin tapi, secara terpaksa saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Rindou mengangguk setuju dengan ide yang agak bagus itu "baiklah kalian berdua dengar itu? Tapi, dimulai dari kau dulu" dia langsung menarik Issei ke depan untuk berbicara.

Issei hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena ajakan itu dan tak ada alasan untuk dirinya menolak sama sekali bahkan untuk kabur karena pasti akan ditahan paksa oleh Rindou-senpai dan dia menoleh ke belakang berharap Shikamaru mau menolongnya tapi, lelaki itu hanya mengacungkan jempol sambil berkata sesuatu 'berjuang saja' dia hanya diam saja memiliki teman tak berguna seperti itu.

Issei tetap berdiri disana dan melihat ada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya yang mengenakan aksesoris aneh yang sama dengan dirinya setelah ditarik paksa oleh Tsukasa, jika diamati lebih dekat lagi rasanya wajah gadis itu tak asing lagi baginya warna rambut Jingga seperti jeruk, dengan gaya rambut kuncir dua menyamping, dengan mata berwarna ungu yang sama seperti Akeno.

Untuk sesaat jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi memang wajah gadis itu sudah tak terasa asing baginya tapi, dia tak ingin dulu salah faham dengan asal berteriak karena mungkin saja itu salah, yang ada nanti dia malu dan nampak ekspresi Gadis itu yang memerah jelas di pipi seperti sedang menghadapi rasa malu yang begitu kuat ini.

"Ayo cepat lakukan!" Teriak Rindou yang sudah tak sabar sama sekali melihat moment ini meski hanya akting suruhan tapi, tetap saja seru.

"Ara! Ara! Tak usah takut begitu anggap saja gadis di depanmu ini adalah pacarmu sendiri" Ucap Akeno tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut.

 _'Itu hal yang mustahil sekali'_ Batin Issei yang mendengar saran tadi karena dia sendiri tak punya pacar atau belum sama sekali pacaran karena suatu hal jadi, alasan seperti itu masih tak bisa dia terima.

Issei melihat seisi kelas ini tengah menatapnya meski begitu dia sudah lumayan kebal dengan yang namanya rasa malu bahkan waktu SMP dia sering terlambat pada hari senin alhasil dirinya berdiri di depan sendirian sambil diperhatikan oleh banyak orang waktu Upacara jadi, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang ada di depannya wajahnya sudah semakin memerah karena malu, tak mau menunggu lama akhirnya Issei melakukan itu.

Issei bertekuk lutut dengan memegang tangan gadis itu dan menatapnya "mungkin aku tak tau harus bagaimana tapi, saat melihatmu aku benar-benar tertarik dan mendekatimu lalu rasa ini akhirnya berkembang lebih dalam dan aku tau itu yang disebut dengan cinta jadi..." dia memberi sepucuk bunga mawar, Issei sendiri juga bingung bagaimana bisa ada bunga mawar di tangannya "aku benar-benar mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" dia bicara sangat spontan tanpa fikir panjang seperti sudah pernah melakukannya.

"Ba-baiklah a-aku te-terima i-itu" Jawab Gadis itu dengan suara gagap dan tubuh gemetar sambil mengambil bunga itu, terlihat sekali wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya dan ingin pingsan sekali karena rasa malu tak tertahankan ini.

*Plak *plak *plak *plak

"Cieeeeeeeeereeeee!"

Terdengar suara berisik tepukan tangan, teriakan, dan suara siulan kencang yang berasal dari murid-murid ini yang mendukung hubungan mereka meski hanya sebuah akting karena suruhan tapi, tetap saja hal seperti itu cukup berani dan menyentuh sekali terutama untuk para perempuan yang tertarik sekali dengan hal yang berbau romantisme.

Issei hanya menanggapi sorakan mereka dengan tertawa kering sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali sementara gadis itu hanya berbalik badan tak menatap ke depan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu berlebihan itu.

 _'Luar biasa sekali hahahaha!'_ Batin Shikamaru memuji sikap berani Issei yang tampil seperti itu kalau itu dirinya yang maju mungkin sudah ogah sekali.

 _'Phew! Berakhir juga.. Mungkin'_ Batin Issei menghela nafas lega karena ini bisa berakhir dengan cepat dan tinggal Shikamaru lagi tapi, dia ragu untuk dilepaskan begitu saja mengingat sikap Rindou yang berbeda sekali dengan dua anggota Osis yang lain.

"Okay itu cukup bagus sekali dengan sikap langsungmu itu" Ucap Rindou berbicara membuat seisi kelas terdiam dan tadi itu cukup bagus sekali meski hanya sekedar akting tapi, itu terasa nyata sekali "mungkin kau sudah selesai tapi, teman rambut Nanas itu belum, aku harap kalian siap karena setelah ini kita akan segera berpindah ke kelas lain" dia menyeringai karena ada ide usil lain di otaknya yang ingin dikeluarkan.

'Sudah kuduga ini belum berakhir' Batin Issei sweatdrop karena harus menjadi objek percobaan Senpai tukang usil yang satu ini.

 _'Ya, ampun juga kena lagi hahhh! Payah'_ Batin Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang karena harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu tadi atau mungkin lebih parah dari sebelumnya nanti.

 _'Semoga kalian selamat para Kouhai'_ Batin Tsukasa yang merasa kasihan dengan mereka berdua karena menjadi korban keusilan Rindou dan juga itu pernah terjadi padanya waktu kelas 10 dulu.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

\- **Jam Istirahat** ( **Kantin** )

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tadi apakah seru?" Tanya Kiba dengan nampan berisi makanan dikedua tangannya "apakah kau bertemu dengan gadis cantik di kelas lain?"

"Semuanya benar-benar merepotkan sekali" Jawab Shikamaru yang berhenti makan sejenak yah, sejak tadi dirinya dengan Issei dipaksa untuk masuk ke semua kelas 10 untung saja mereka tak punya sikap malu jadi, jika ada yang melihat anggap saja sebuah tembok katanya "jika, gadis cantik memang ada tapi, kenapa? Kau ingin kenalan? Menyerahlah! yang ada kau tertolak"

"Pheh! belum ajah dicoba kau sudah menebak begitu saja seperti paranormal hadehh!" Ucap Kiba tak begitu percaya dengan ucapan tadi "mungkin saja jika dicoba ini adalah hari keberuntungan buatku"

"Jika, kau masih memiliki sifat mesum seperti itu mustahil ada gadis yang tertarik malahan yang ada jijik denganmu" balas Shikamaru kembali makan dan mengabaikan celotehan Kiba.

"Ohh, dan dimana Issei?" Tanya Naruto yang tak melihat sahabatnya itu makan disini "apa jangan-jangan dia dihukum karena berbuat kesalahan?" yang dia tau Issei jarang nakal atau pembuat onar di sekolah kecuali dia sering telat masuk sekolah jika berangkat sendiri dan itu menjadi hal keanehan tersendiri.

"Di sana jika kalian memang ingin tau" Ucap Shikamaru menunjuk dua orang di pojokan.

Dan mata semua orang menoleh dengan maksud tadi lalu melihat Issei tengah mengobrol santai dengan sedikit tertawa dengan seorang gadis cantik di depannya dan kalau dilihat lebih jeli lagi itu gadis yang waktu itu ditembak oleh Issei tapi, meski cuma akting saja dan tampak sekali ekspresi Issei benar-benar akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Ughhh! Sial baru saja dua hari di sekolah Issei sudah berbicara dengan Bisoujou cantik" Ucap Matsuda dengan wajah iri melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Mungkin sudah saling kenal sejak dulu jadi, wajar saja akrab" Ucap Naruto memilih mengabaikan mereka yang tengah cemburu sambil menghujat kesal dan memilih makan saja.

Sementara itu Issei memang tengah mengobrol dengan gadis tadi tapi, dia tak menyangka bahwa gadis berambut jingga itu adalah teman semasa kecilnya yang sekarang sudah bukan tetangga lagi karena keluarga mereka pindah dengan alasan pekerjaan.

"Hahahaha aku tak menyangka rupanya itu kau tapi, terlihat beda sekali aku fikir kau ini adalah laki-laki Irina" Ucap Issei tertawa melihat teman masa kecilnya ini cukup berubah drastis dari fisik dan gaya bicara yang dulu terkesan tomboy tapi, sekarang benar-benar feminim sekali.

"Duh! Gak sopan! Aku ini juga gadis tau!" Irina cemberut kesal dengan ejekan tadi yah, dia memang tak menyalahkan Issei sepenuhnya karena dia dulu bukan seperti ini tapi sekarang sudah berubah "tapi, jujur saja aku terkejut bahwa kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan secepat ini apalagi waktu tadi, kau cukup berani juga" dia masih mengingat kejadian akting tadi di kelas dan membuat wajahnya langsung panas.

"Yah, aku hanya disuruh saja waktu tadi sama seperti ketika SMP dan juga waktu pertama kali melihatmu serasa tak asing sekali" Balas Issei yang tak menyadari wajah gadis itu memerah karena terlalu asyik mengobrol "dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" dia menanyakan tentang kedua orang tuanya yang sudah bersikap baik dengannya semasa kecil.

"Yah, ayah masih baik-baik saja dengan pekerjaannya sedangkan ibu malah membuka restaurant kecil di daerahku" Jawab Irina lalu bertanya balik lagi "apakah ibumu masih baik-baik saja?" dia tak ingin bertanya tentang ayahnya karena sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan ayah Issei dan tak ingin membicarakan itu.

"Ibu masih tetap seperti biasa dan masih bekerja" Jawab Issei meski pernah melarang Ibunya bekerja tapi, sifat alami perempuan adalah keras kepala jika ditahan yang ada malah terus berontak.

Mereka terus saja asyik mengobrol dan tak sadar ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang, dengan badan tegap tinggi, dan tatto seperti petir di mata kanannya lalu mendekati Irina sambil memegang tangannya "heii, Nona kecil yang manis bagaimana kalau kau mengobrol dan sedikit bermain dengan senpaimu ini? Daripada harus dengan pecundang seperti dia?"

"Maaf saja aku tak bisa karena aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali" Irina menolak dengan keras dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ooohh, bukankah lebih bagus jika kita saling mengenal? Dan itu lebih baik?" Lelaki itu menyeringai dan tak melepaskan tangan Irina sama sekali.

Issei tau ini tak bakal berakhir dengan bagus karena sebisa apapun Irina menolak lelaki itu pasti sangat keras kepala jika sudah sampai berlebihan maka dia tak punya pilihan lain menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kekerasan ini meski dia masih status peserta MOS tapi, dia tak punya pilihan lain jika dibiarkan maka tingkah lelaki ini semakin menjengkelkan saja kelakuannya.

Dia melihat ke belakang dan teman-temannya juga siap membantu dengan menggunakan kekuatan mereka masing-masing apalagi lelaki ini cukup lumayan banyak membawa anak buah yah, meski bakal ada sanksi atau surat peringatan dari pihak sekolah karena membuat keributan pertama kali tapi, dia tak peduli karena lelaki ini harus diberi pelajaran namun sebelum itu terjadi terdengar suara yang familiar sekali.

"Kau seharusnya membuat kesan yang baik untuk para Kouhai baru ini bukan malah menakuti mereka dengan kelakuan bangsat seperti kau ini"

 _'Yupzz benar-benar dia orangnya'_ Issei tersenyum karena sudah menduga orang tadi adalah seorang Onee-san yang cantik tapi, memiliki kepribadian Usil dan Tomboy sekali siapa lagi kalau bukan Rindou Kobayashi.

Lelaki itu langsung menoleh dengan tajam atas ucapan yang terkesan menghina dirinya "kau tadi ngomong apa bangsat barusan?!"

"Aku bilang berhenti membuat masalah dengan peserta MOS kalau tidak maka aku yang akan memaksamu menyingkir dari sana" Ucap Rindou dengan suara yang lumayan serius sekali tak seperti biasanya yang penuh dengan humor "karena aku tak segan menggunakan kekerasan padamu Laxus Dreyar dari kelas 12E"

"Jangan kau fikir dirimu ini Anggota Osis maka aku takkan segan untuk menghajarmu" Ucap Lelaki yang bernama Laxus ini dan memberi tatapan tajam sekali "lagipula aku akan menghancurkanmu jika kau ikut campur tentang urusanku"

"Oh benarkah? Selama yang aku tau kau tak pernah menang sekalipun melawan denganku" Ucap Rindou menyeringai mendengar tantangan dan suasan di Kantin sedikit memenas akibat cekcok dua Senpai ini "memang bukan urusanku untuk ikut campur tentang pribadimu tapi, jika sudah menyangkut masalah hal sekolah sebagai Anggota Osis aku akan menendangmu keluar paksa dari bangunan ini" dia memberi Deathglare yang terlihat menyeramkan sekali.

"Sialan kau!"

Naruto yang melihat ini ingin menolong gadis itu tapi, tertahan oleh Shikamaru yang menunjukan wajah untuk tidak ikut campur apalagi berbuat masalah akhirnya lelaki berambut pirang ini duduk kembali dan melihat saja karena Senpai berambut merah ini pasti sangat kuat.

Rindou tak bergerak sama sekali dari sana dan hanya menatap Laxus yang maju ke depan melayangkan tinju ke arahnya, dan setelah tinju itu hampir mendekat dia langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan menghindari serangan itu lalu kembali menekuk jarinya sendiri alhasil Laxus tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Apakah dia memiliki tehknik Kugutsu?" Ucap Kiba sedikit melihat ada benang tipis di kelima jari Rindou "karena kita tau tehknik seperti itu mengendalikan boneka atau yang lebih bagus lagi mengendalikan orang lain" dia tau sedikit dari buku yang dia baca.

"Memang itu terasa mirip sekali tapi, yang jelas itu berbeda sekali dengan tehknik Kugutsu pada umumnya" Jawab Motohama menggeleng kepala "karena biasanya jika tehknik Kugutsu itu akan terlihat jelas sekali benang Cakra yang mengalir dan saling terhubung dari Boneka dan pengguna tapi, ini berbeda jika tak diamati lebih dekat lagi maka seolah tak terlihat yah, yang jelas tehknik itu gak sama"

"Bahkan cara kerja kekuatan itu sama sekali berbeda dari tehknik Kugutsu" Sambung Shikamaru karena pertama kali merasakan kekuatan itu dan seperti dirinya menjadi Boneka Kayu di sebuah pertunjukan dan dikendalikan oleh orang dari atas yah, itu tak beda jauh dengan itu "memang ada tehknik Kugutsu yang bisa mengendalikan orang tapi, harus ada kontak fisik terlebih dahulu untuk menyalurkan benang cakra ke orang yang akan dikendalikan tapi, ini tidak sama sekali"

Rindou hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi kesal dari lelaki brengsek ini tapi, sebelum anak buah dari lelaki ini menyerang dia langsung menendang kencang perut bagian kanan Laxus hingga membuatnya menghantam tembok dengan begitu keras sekali dengan suara besar dan terlihat semuanya begitu hening sekali dengan melihat serangan sekali K.O itu.

*JDuarrrrrrr!

"Kau seharusnya beruntung karena membuat masalah bertemu denganku, mungkin Anggota Osis lain akan berbeda apalagi jika sampai Esdeath atau Hancock tau mungkin kau akan lebih habis dari ini" Ucap Rindou dengan seringai senang "yah ini hanya peringatan saja dariku dan kalian orang-orang tak guna bawa boss kalian ini!" dia sedikit menekankan suaranya.

"Baik! Kita akan bawa!"

"Dan kami minta maaf soal ini!"

"Kita berjanji takkan membuat masalah lebih dari ini!"

"Kita sangat menyesal!"

"Uhnmm! Terima kasih Rindou-Senpai atas bantuannya" Ucap Irina membungkuk badan sebagai rasa hormat untuk Issei dia hanya melihat saja dengan sedikit menundukan kepala.

"Yah, tak usah formalitas begitu lagipula sebagai seorang Senpai sudah seharusnya membantu sang Kouhai" Ucap Rindou dengan tersenyum yang menampakan taring meski begitu itu cocok sekali "dan ngomong-ngomong aku tak mengira akting tadi di kelas rupanya kalian berdua benar-benar pacaran hahahaha! Ya ampun! Ini menarik sekali"

"Tidak! Kami tak pernah pacaran sama sekali!" Teriak Irina dengan wajah memerah malu meski sebenarnya tak keberatan tapi, dia tak yakin Issei akan peka sekali.

"Baiklah aku tau itu hanya alasan tapi, lupakan saja kau tak keberaran jika aku bergabung?" Tanya Rindou, gadis berambut jingga itu hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka mengobrol bertiga.

"Tunggu kenapa kalian berada disini?" Tanya Issei yang menyadari teman-teman yang lain sudah bergabung bersama dalam satu meja penuh dan berkumpul semua disini.

"Kita hanya ingin bergabung untuk mengobrol jadi apa salahnya" Jawab Kiba dengan grin meski wajahnya menunjukan niat lain dari ucapannya.

"Ya! Memang tak ada salahnya jika kita saling mengenal satu sama lain" Sambung Motohama melirik ukuran Dada milik dua Bisoujou ini yang bisa dibilang bagus dan besar ini.

"Aku hanya ikutan saja" Ucap Naruto mengangkat bahunya karena tak ingin disalahkan ikut campur tindakan teman-teman mesumnya tapi, untung saja dua gadis ini tak begitu peduli dengan tatapan mesum itu.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah bel masuk hoamzzz!" Ucap Shikamaru menguap dan memilih tertidur seperti biasanya.

"Ohh, aku memberi tau kalian sedikit tentang sesuatu" Ucap Rindou memberi informasi yang mungkin berguna "sebenarnya tak masalah jika ada sedikit keributan dan menggunakan kekuatan kalian untuk melindungi diri dari hal tadi tapi, karena kalian peserta makanya aku yang ikut campur juga" mungkin yang dia maksud insiden Laxus tadi.

"Tapi, kalau bertarung sampai akhir bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba penasaran karena cukup tertarik dengan aturan itu.

"Nah, kalau bertarung hingga sampai luka serius atau berkelahi dari biasanya itu tak boleh karena peraturan dan jika itu terjadi kita akan menghentikan itu secara paksa" Jawab Rindou tersenyum dengan aura gelap di belakang "kalau hanya sekedar kontak fisik sebentar dan salah satu dari kalian memilih tak bertarung lagi maka masih bisa ditolerir"

"Jadi, jika kita cepat membereskan itu tanpa membuat keributan lebih luas lagi jadi tak masalah? Seperti Rindou-Senpai lakukan tadi?" Tanya Naruto agak sedikit kurang faham.

"Yupzz! Yang terpenting lakukan itu dengan cepat tanpa harus menggangu yang lain yah, satu serangan tumbang" Jawab Rindou mengangguk.

"Dan bagaimana dengan sebuah kerusakan akibat perbuatan kita? Apakah harus diganti?" Tanya Matsuda menunjuk kerusakan tadi tapi, sudah tak ada sama sekali.

"Tenang saja seluruh bangunan di sekolah ini sudah dipasang sebuah Sihir dimana akan kembali normal lagi jika ada yang rusak tapi, pengecualian untuk barang yang hilang" Jawab Rindou cukup senang dengan sekolah ini karena tak harus repot dengan kerusakan yang ditimbulkan olehnya.

"Karena besok adalah hari MOS terakhir, apakah semua Anggota Osis akan datang berkumpul?" Tanya Motohama berharap ada Bisoujou cantik lain seperti Rindou-Senpai atau Sona-Senpai.

"Tentu saja semua bakal hadir untuk memberi sambutan selamat, tak terkecuali Wakil dan Ketua Osis juga" Jawab Rindou lagi.

"Seperti apakah Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Osis itu?" Tanya Matsuda yang berharap mereka berdua gadis karena jika laki-laki itu menyebalkan.

"Yah, mereka orangnya tegas, sangat disiplin dan yang terpenting mereka Cantik juga" Jawab Rindou terlihat begitu senang ketika banyak pertaanyaan yang diarahkan kepadanya "tapi, sebuah saran dari Senpaimu ini adalah jangan pernah membuat mereka berdua kesal, marah, menyinggung, dan yang terpenting jangan mendekati mereka untuk tujuan yang aneh"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba yang terlihat agak sangsi mendengar penjelasan tadi seolah mengancam.

"Percayalah kau tak usah ingin tau, Senpai disini hanya memberi taumu saja karena kita sudah kenal cukup lama" Jawab Rindou dengan wajah serius itu berarti ucapannya bukan sekedar bualan saja "yah, selagi kalian jaga jarak bakal tetap aman"

"Ohhhh, okay" Naruto menurut saja karena tau peringatan tadi bukan usil atau bohong melainkan Asli.

"Karena mumpung kalian semua berada disini bagaimana.." Ucap Rindou terlihat memegang kotak makanan yang besar "mencoba eksperimen makanan yang tengah aku buat sekarang" dia tersenyum senang sekali bisa membagikan ini.

Naruto dan Issei melihat Makanan itu dengan bentuk yang begitu aneh lalu keluar bau asap yang tak mengenakan sekali, dan dikelilingi Aura ungu yang menandakan makanan ini dibuat dengan asal saja karena Rindou bilang sebuah eksperimen dan sudah bakal tertebak bahwa rasa ini benar-benar luar biasa menjijikan.

 _'Dia memang benar-benar Iblis'_ Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah Senpai yang satu ini selalu usil dan mengerjai yang lainnya tak peduli itu teman, junior, bahkan dia yakin Anggota Osis yang lain sudah kena jahilan darinya.

 _'Semoga perut kau baik-baik saja nanti'_ Issei merasa kasihan melihat Matsuda langsung pingsan dengan mata memutih sehabis makanan menjijikan tadi yah, dia memilih makanannya sendiri daripada harus merasakan itu karena bisa langsung pingsan mendadak dia.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

\- **Restaurant** ( **Sore Hari** )

"Pesanan nomor meja 32 Tempura Takoyaki di atas piring lebar"

"Nomor meja 15 memesan sasimi rumput laut dihidangkan segera!"

"Sabar dulu sedang dalam masa proses pembuatan!"

"Naruto! Kau tau dimana Daging Iga Sapi? Stock di Kulkas sudah habis"

"Cobalah cari di ruang penyimpanan dingin disana pasti ada!"

"Hei! Naruto aku kehilangan pisau dapurku bisakah aku meminjam milikmu"

"Tidak bisa bodoh, aku juga membutuhkan ini coba cari lagi! Mungkin saja kau lupa menaruhnya atau jatuh di suatu tempat!"

"Heyyy! Pesanan nomor meja 15 dimana? Pelanggan sudah cukup menunggu!"

"Ini dia! Cepat kau bawa!"

"Okay!"

Mungkin jika setelah pulang sekolah seperti inilah kehidupan Naruto yang bekerja sebagai Koki disebuah Restaurant Seafood ternama yang lokasi tempat ini tak begitu jauh dari laut tapi, lumayan jauh jika harus dari rumahnya maka dari itu dia setiap hari menaiki Bus untuk sampai ke tempat ini dan ngomong-ngomong Restaurant ini dimiliki oleh seorang Kakek Tua yang sudah pensiun menjadi Koki bernama Yajima.

Yah, mungkin cukup aneh untuk orang seperti dirinya yang memasak karena tak pernah menunjukan bakat apapun sewaktu kecil tapi, kenapa Naruto bisa memasak adalah sering melihat ibunya atau sebuah acara memasak terkenal di TV dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tertarik lalu ikut mencoba meski waktu pertama kali menghasilkan yang buruk sekali.

Mungkin alasan khusus dia menjadi koki selain dari tertarik adalah karena Ibunya yang semenjak ayahnya sudah meninggal mulai bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan dirinya dan kakaknya yang bersekolah yah, mungkin saja karena terlalu sibuk dia tak bisa membuat sarapan atau makan siang dan juga dia tak bisa terus memakan jajanan luar karena bosan sekali.

Dan terlebih dia tak bisa merepotkan Ibunya untuk menanggung semua beban itu sendiri maka dari itu dia berusaha belajar dan bekerja sebagai Koki meski Ibunya Kushina menolak dengan idenya karena dia masih kuat untuk mencari uang tapi, bagi Naruto itu adalah sebuah kebohongan dan juga dia ingin belajar mandiri mulai dari sekarang yang tak selalu tergantung pada orang tua. Dan pada akhirnya juga Ibunya menyetujui dirinya untuk bekerja lalu tak ada masalah lagi setelah itu.

Sekarang dia sudah bekerja di Restaurant ini lumayan lama yaitu tiga setengah tahun tapi, dia tak sendirian disini sebagai Koki karena ada dua orang Koki yang umurnya lebih tua darinya dan juga lebih lama bekerja disini mungkin Naruto menganggapnya sebagai seorang Senior atau lebih dulu bekerja sebagai Koki daripada dirinya.

Seorang lelaki berambut pendek berantakan dengan warna coklat, dan mata sipit yang bernama Tsunoda Takeoshi, lalu yang satu lagi seorang lelaki juga berambut kuning pucat, dengan rambut disisir rapi ke belakang, dan mata berwarna hijau muda dia bernama Robert Leonard.

Meski mereka adalah orang senior tapi, memiliki sikap yang sangat baik sekali dan tak sombong atau merendahkan orang lain meski status mereka adalah orang hebat dan senior disini dan juga selalu bersikap terbuka terhadap yang lainnya, lalu dalam masalah pekerjaan mereka bergerak secara Profesional dan tak pernah menganggap diri mereka paling sempurna. Naruto cukup banyak dibantu sekali oleh mereka berdua jika menghadapi masalah rumit soal memasak.

"Heyy! Naruto bisa tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke nomor meja 13 yang ada disana, terlihat para pelayan tengah sibuk dengan para pelanggan disana" Ucap Takeoshi yang tengah mengupas bawang sambil membelah daging disaat yang bersamaan "lagipula kau tak sibuk amat dan hanya tinggal menunggu saja jadi, serahkan itu kepada Robert dan kau antar saja kesana"

"Baiklah segera datang!" Teriak Naruto mengambil pesanan itu dan bergerak secara biasa keluar dari dapur "kumohon jangan sampai terlambat angkat Ayam yang ada di Oven" dia sambil mencari nomor yang dimaksud dengan wajah yang bergerak ke sisi kiri dan kanan

"Ahhh, ketemu juga!"

Naruto akhirnya bergerak ke arah Meja yang dimaksud dimana hanya ada seorang perempuan sendirian saja tengah memainkan Handphone "maaf, telah menunggu Nona itu adalah pesanan anda" dia berbicara dengan nada sopan santun sambil menaruh makanan itu di atas Meja.

"Ohhh, ya terima kasih banyak" Balas Perempuan itu yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto menatap sekilas perempuan itu begitu Cantik sekali jika ini pendapat pribadinya dengan rupa yang begitu menawan sekali hingga membuat lelaki manapun jatuh hati, dengan hidung mancung, rambut hitam panjang lurus ke bawah, dengan bola mata berwarna biru yang terlihat menatap siapapun dengan tatapan rendah, dan anting unik yang menambah kesan cantiknya seperti Dewi kayangan.

Naruto langsung menggeleng kepala untuk menghilangkan rasa terpana itu dan bertanya lagi dengan nada seperti tadi "baiklah, adakah anda sesuatu lagi?"

"Tidak ini saja cukup" Jawab Perempuan itu menggeleng.

Naruto hanya menundukan kepala lalu pergi dari situ tapi, dia tak sadar perempuan itu menatapnya dengan serius sekali seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh "Aura yang begitu kuat dan juga ughhhg! Aku tak tau harus bilang seperti apa" dia memilih memakan pesanannya.

*brakkk!

Naruto langsung menutup pintu dengan nafas tersenggal berat dan wajah berkeringat "fiuuhhh! Tadi itu benar-benar nyaris sekali jika tidak aku bisa terpesona olehnya jika terus seperti itu" dia fikir perempuan itu memiliki kekuatan sama seperti Ratu Medusa yang menarik lelaki dengan kecantikan lalu ketika lengah langsung dibunuh, dan dia tau ini dari sebuah film atau buku tapi jika di sebuah game yang dia mainkan cukup jelek banget.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Naruto? Kau terlihat begitu aneh dari biasanya?" Tanya Robert yang menunggu rebusan matang di dalam panci itu yang tercium wangi sekali hingga ke seluruh ruangan.

"Heyyy! Apa maksudmu? Aneh dari biasanya" Naruto protes dengan nada yang terkesan ejekan tak langsung ini dan juga dia sudah akrab dengan memanggil mereka sebutan nama atau teman seumuran.

"Hahahaha! Jangan terlalu diambil hati aku hanya bercanda" Robert tertawa puas sekali.

"Ohhh, mungkin saja karena pelanggan tadi kah? karena yang aku tau dia perempuan cantik pula" Ucap Takeoshi memukul cangkang Kepiting yang keras dengan palu "apa, jangan-jangan kau sudah terpikat padanya?"

"Itu hal yang mustahil! Aku bahkan tak kenal sama sekali" Teriak Naruto meski tak masalah jika harus berhubungan dengan perempuan itu tapi, dia sadar diri saja dengan keadaan.

"Ya, kenalan saja mungkin kau bisa lebih dekat dengannya" Ucap Robert memberi saran "meski kemungkinan berhasil adalah sangat kecil"

"Kau dengan dia dalam masalah wajah sudah berbeda tapi, yang namanya sudah jatuh cinta pandangan seperti itu dihilangkan" Ucap Takeoshi mulai merebus daging Kepiting itu dan kembali mengupas Bawang Bombay "tapi, aku yakin selera perempuan seperti itu adalah orang-orang Bangsawan, Pengusaha, Kaya raya, dan terkenal itu berbeda sekali dengan kita dan itu tak ada harapan sama sekali"

"Cukup berbicara seperti ini, kita kembali bekerja lagi karena para pelanggan masih banyak yang berdatangan jika pada waktu seperti ini" Ucap Robert tengah berjalan masuk ke ruang penyimpanan "kau juga Naruto harus segera bersiap"

"Yoshh! Okayy!"

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

\- **Hyoudou House** ( **Malam Hari** )

"Fuahhhh segar juga jika tubuh sudah seperti ini"

Issei menghela nafas lega karena dia sehabis mandi setelah pulang dari bekerja juga dan sama seperti Naruto yang melakukan kerja sampingan untuk membantu meringankan beban kebutuhan Ibunya yang sekarang sendirian setelah ayahnya mati dalam peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu ditambah dia ingin hidup mandiri dan merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang.

Meski cuman anak tunggal dia juga tak mau selalu saja bergantung pada orang tua karena itu merepotkan yah, hitung-hitung membantu meringankan dan menambah uang jajan jika ada lebih biasanya langsung ditabung kalau suatu hari nanti ingin membeli sesuatu yang bagus seperti PS4 atau Moge.

Dia berada di dapur sambil mengemil camilan yang dibuat oleh ibunya dan tentu saja handuk masih berada di atas kepala karena dia belum ke dalam kamarnya sendiri lalu dia duduk sambil mengecek notifikasi Handphone karena sedari tadi berbunyi terus tanpa henti.

"Bagus tak aku sangka sebanyak ini.." Ucap Issei melihat notif panggilan yang begitu banyak dari orang yang dia kenal dan beberapa SmS lalu dia membaca itu.

 _Form : Irina_

 _Heiii! Ise-kun maaf aku mengirimmu pesan karena tadi aku hubungi kau tak mengangkat jadi, tinggalkan pesan dan aku harap kau membaca ini yah, sebenarnya... Uhmmm aku agak tak enak jika bicara seperti ini nanti saja di sekolah jaa ne! 😳😳_

Issei hanya memasang wajah bingung karena pesan ini seperti tak ada tujuan lain dan dia memilih membaca pesan selanjutnya.

 _Form : Shikamaru_

 _Heiii! Aku mungkin ingin mengirimkan pesan meski terasa merepotkan tapi, apa boleh buat biar ini buat keselamatanku juga dan aku ingin tanya apakah besok MOS terakhir disuruh membawa sesuatu? Soalnya tadi aku tak mendengarkan karena ketiduran jadi, balas oke? 😀_

"Dasar Kukang payah" Issei hanya pokerface melihat pesan ini yang terkesan aneh padahal dia juga satu kelas dengannya dan cukup heran bagaimana bisa dia selalu tertidur saat di sekolah atau dimanapun itu dan dia membaca pesan yang lain.

 _Form : Kiba_

 _Heyyyy! Yo! Bodoh! Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apakah menyenangkan? Ohhh jelas saja karena kau setiap hari disuguhi pandangan yang bagus sekali dari Ibumu yang cantik, sexy, dan memiliki Pinggul yang mantap lalu Dada yang tak kalah besar dari Ibu Naruto ahhh aku minta fotonya yah?! 😍😍😍_

"Astaga! Dasar Anjing liar..." Issei sweatdrop melihat isi pesan yang terkesan absurd sekali dan akhirnya dia membalas pesan itu kecuali milik Kiba.

"Ahh, Issei kau sudah mandi rupanya? Cepatlah makan ibumu ini sudah buatkan masakan kesukaanmu"

"Ahhh, iya tunggu dulu sebentar Kaa-san" Balas Issei yang mendengar suara lembut seperti Malaikat dari Ibunya.

Hinako Hyoudou seorang Wanita Cantik dan juga seorang Ibu yang berumur 33 Tahun, dengan rambut berwarna coklat, dikepang ke arah kanan, dengan mata berwarna coklat dan pandangan sayu meski begitu itu terlihat cocok untuknya meski begitu Ibunya ini tak kalah cantik dengan Ibu Naruto kalau menurut pandangannya bukan berarti Issei mesum hanya saja jika menilai sebagai lelaki itu memang benar adanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Hinako kepada anak satu-satunya ini karena niat dia ingin mempunyai anak lain sirna yah, suaminya sudah meninggal "Ibu harap kau tak terlalu banyak bekerja karena tubuhmu bisa saja jatuh dan belum terbiasa yah, jangan memaksakan diri" dia mengambil minuman di dalam Kulkas

"Semua baik-baik saja dalam pekerjaan dan tak ada yang salah" Jawab Issei belum memakan makanan yang dibuat ibunya karena masih sibuk balas pesan "dan tenang saja aku tau batasan lagipula pekerjaan seperti itu tak terlalu berat untuk lelaki seperti diriku seharusnya Kaa-san yang tak terlalu banyak bekerja karena tugas Kaa-san sangat banyak dari aku"

"Ahh, memang ini sudah tugas wajib sebagai Ibu dan ibumu ini sudah terbiasa sekarang" Ucap Hinako menatap anaknya lebih dekat dan jika dibayangkan cukup mirip dengan almarhum suaminya "dan kau tak usah begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Ibumu jika lelah tinggal minum Pil penambah stamina yang dibuat oleh ayahmu itu"

"Ohhh, benar juga aku lupa" Issei baru ingat sebuah obat untuk menambahkan stamina yang telah dibuat oleh ayahnya itu.

*Gubrakkk!

!

Issei panik karena melihat Ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk tanpa sebab lalu dia cek kondisi jantung dan urat nadi, dia bersyukur lega karena baik-baik saja mungkin karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan hingga lelah seperti itu tapi, jika diteliti lebih seksama wajah ibunya memerah berat, dengan nafas mulut yang mengeluarkan bau alkohol dan sudah jelas sekali ibunya ini mabuk berat meski anehnya dia tak suka alkohol.

"Hadeh! Kalau Kaa-san lelah tak memaksakan diri, apalagi sampai minum seperti ini gak cocok tau" Ucap Issei menghela nafas melihat ibunya seperti ini meski tak tega tapi, tak ada yang bisa dia perbuat sama sekali _'hah! Andai saja ayahnya masih ada'_ dia selalu curhat ke ayahnya apabila ada sesuatu yang tak dimengerti sama sekali tapi, sekarang itu hanya sebuah tinggal kenangan.

Daripada memikirkan masa lalu yang tak ada habisnya dan takkan pernah kembali lagi Issei langsung menggendong ibunya lalu membawa ke kamar untuk Istirahat.

Dan memang beginilah keseharian yang terjadi di kediaman Issei ini yang hanya berisi dua orang.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

\- **Gang**

Tampak di sebuah Gang kecil yang gelap dan agak minim sekali dengan yang namanya penerangan terdapat seorang figure yang tak terlihat tapi, jika dilihat rambutnya panjang ke bawah dan menandakan itu adalah seorang wanita tapi, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya dengan kondisi tergeletak di tanah mungkin pingsan saja.

Namun kondisi mereka bisa dibilang lumayan buruk dengan baju kotor dan compang-camping, tubuh yang luka, dan wajah yang penuh lebam dan bonyok dimana-mana jika ditanya siapa pelaku itu? Sudah jelas wanita ini karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang masih saja berdiri tapi, jika dilihat dari seksama para laki-laki yang terkapar ini adalah murid dari Academy Kuoh kalau dilihat dari seragam mereka

"Hmmppp! Memang benar yang kalian kira aku mencari lelaki yang lebih muda dariku tapi, biar aku beri tau satu hal pada kalian orang-orang idiot..." Ucap Wanita itu menoleh sebelum pergi dari tempat itu "tapi, sayang sekali yah aku tak begitu senang sekali yang namanya orang lemah" dia menyeringai yang begitu seram hingga akhirnya langsung menghilang.

Dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang terkapar disana tanpa ada satupun orang lain yang melihat atau membantu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan kita selesai untuk masuk di chapter dua dan jika ingin melihat chapter ketiga tolong kondisikan karena saya lagi tengah mengerjakan dan jika penasaran tetap stay**

 **Ohhh soal gambaran ibu Issei aku ambil referensi dari character Anima SnS yaitu Inui Hinako jika bingung Google ajah dan soal dua orang yang kerja bareng Naruto masih aku ambil dari Anime tadi hanya aku lupa nama tapi, mereka adalah character yang muncul waktu Arc Kamp latihan Neraka jika, bagi yang lihat Anime SnS soo see ya!**

 **SnS = Shokugeki No Souma**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


End file.
